Code Marker
by Bitterfox
Summary: People call us by many names, Gods, Angels, Demons, Destiny, Fate. But we are simply none of those, because we are the Coders. All these worlds are our jobs, even yours, that we control to keep everything balanced and secure. And If we didn't do that, then all the worlds would crumple and fall. Or so they say.-This is a One Piece fanfiction, even if it doesn't seem like it at first
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my second fanfiction that I have written! I hated my first fanfiction, so I deleted it. Sorry! This should be a little more well-written since I've been practicing my writing.**

**The first few chapters will not be in the One Piece world, at the moment it's in an whole different world that I made up because it is going to be a part of the plot. Please keep a good note on that as you read.**

**Now, I do not own One Piece or any of the other shows that I may mention. **

(O.O)

I watched lazily as the many screens played before my eyes and the long paragraphs scrolled down my tablet. I sat there, eyes searching every nook of what the screens are showing me, looking for a anomaly that defied their world's rules.

Yes, rules. Your world has rules as well, though you may say otherwise. Every world has one and no one should be able to mess them up.

I did say should, right? Of course there would be some people who screw up everything and change the course of their world too much. We just go in and make sure it either doesn't happen, or we take out the Anomaly, permanently.

Well, you'll learn more about that soon enough.

I leaned back in my seat, which was located in this big room filled with all these screens, displaying the world I was in charge of. So much freaking color it made me so curious for my own self to go in their own world and just see it with my own eyes. Or feel it with my own fingers. Or smell something more than just cleaning chemicals and nothing.

But, that wasn't my job. My job was to be a Code Analyzer and stalk these people, which was a lot better than some of the lives I see some of the Codes live.

But at least they have that choice, right?

Back to what I was doing, right. Getting off topic was so very easy when all you had to do was watch another world's life evolve and the main people who could potentially ruin everything. All very boring because this is how we make it, so we know everything.

I guess you could call us stalkers.

But I pretty much doubt we are watching you at all, so don't just assume we are watching you. There are too many people in one world, let alone the rest. We really only watch out for people who could break the rules, and you're probably not one of them.

I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, you don't get stalked by us, but that was just the way things were.

See, everyone at the beginning of their life is given a path that is determined by us Coders. But every once and a while a Code would be born as an Anomaly, a person who could not be given a path and were born with choices. These people must be strictly watched to make sure they don't tamper with anyone else's paths, or they could screw their world's rules and can have a chance to destroy that world. That's Coder's rules 101.

But why not kill them after their born? You may asking this to yourself.

There were also some other Anomalies that had the chance to change the world for the better as well. This was why we never killed an Anomaly at birth, they could be proven useful. Usually they weren't, but out of about one million, there would be maybe one or two at some point. It was that rare to have a good anomaly.

And besides, most Anomalies do nothing drastic and lead normal lives that we didn't really have to worry about.

So, that just left the very few bad Anomalies to deal with. And because we couldn't see an Anomalies future, we couldn't tell which were good or bad. It usually depended on the reactions the whole world in general took on, not the individual Anomaly.

I took a break from the screens and looked at my tablet, searching for any word anomalies to be seen. I could easily run my eyes over a screen and miss a life changing event, so reading helped solve that by letting artificials analyze and put down what had been said that could be potentially dangerous. This was seriously the artificials work that I really shouldn't be needed to do this.

Seriously, if Artificials could do all this analyzing stuff, why couldn't they sort the bad items out themselves. They pretty much do it anyway.

And seriously, why put me as a Code Analyzer if I had the lowest memory and analytical score in my cell division. I'm pretty sure I was a record breaker for that low score.

That was not really something we can skip home and tell our mothers about.

Wait, what was I talking about? Darn it, I lost my train of thought.

I groaned mentally as I tapped my left pinkie finger and thumb together, revealing a blue holographic panel. This thing is what I liked to show the time on, since this boring place would not get any clocks.

The time was 4:23. I still had one hour and twenty-seven minutes left.

A certain movement caught my eye in one of the screens to the left. I skidded my chair over to the screen to watch. An Anomaly seemed change the future of their world.

I pushed the button located at the top of my tablet. "Cam, put sound on screen F37." I told into the microphone.

"Yes ma'am." Cam responded as the volume for screen F37 turned on and maxed volume.

On the screen in front of me showed dragons disappearing. Well, not disappearing, but leaving and going away because of Anomaly 259. I didn't even need sound to get this one correct.

I tapped my left middle finger and thumb together to gain a direct contact link to the Reboots. "K03 reporting in," I spoke in a even and serious tone. "Anomaly 259 just broke a rule. Should I go with protocol?"

Protocol was were we stopped the time flow if said Anomaly 'screwed up the flow'. We drag the time back before the disruption happened and, well, take out the Anomaly by sending Field Agents into the world.

"No, it's for the good of the world for this to happen." Head Reboot, DB5, responded in a commanded in a cool and even tone.

"Yes ma'am." Ha, I sounded like Cam. "Is there any type of treatment to put on to this case?"

I really hated acting so freaking formal. This was like my first time ever letting an Anomaly go free with changing their world. I was seriously in the mode, right. Getting an Anomaly to live made everyone curious of course, who wouldn't be?

Wait, maybe you wouldn't.

"Yes, I would like you to guide another anomaly, 267 to be exact, to code area 213. Understood?" I could really feel her stare as If she was really in front of me.

Why would she want to send a Anomaly somewhere else? It was hard enough to see what they were up to unless they were right about to do it. I would seriously need extensive codes to manipulate this Anomaly into going into code area 213. "Ma'am, I would need access into strict, and airtight codes to even be able to do this. You know this, right?"

"Yes, I do know this fact K03. Do you need me to assign this to another?" Her tone made me feel challenged.

"No ma'am. I am perfectly capable of doing this myself."

"Good." Chief DB5 ended the link, leaving me with only my thoughts on the matter.

I pulled apart my fingers to end the contact and waved a holographic key to form in front of me on my desk. I was about to do what people in the Code Analyzer division have always wanted to do! Now I can possibly gain a promotion away from this world and go into a more serious world. Another plus was that I could rub this in my coworkers faces later.

I went straight to work and typed code after code till I got a full image of Anomaly 267. He was just a little kid with pink hair, but nothing else seemed special about him. I pulled up the Bio on the boy to see what was so special.

Ah wait, I see it now, he was trained by a dragon that went away. No wonder he was an Anomaly, because only anomalies could do this defying logic stuff.

I wonder what a dragon would look like in person, or maybe what it felt like, or maybe if they smelled funny. Pictures on screens could only show and tell so much.

What could they feel like? Those dragon scales, they looked soft, jagged, and ruff all at they same time. How would that feel on my fingers? All I could feel here was my clothing, desks, food, and standard stuff.

What about the color red? Or yellow? Did it always look as bright as it did on the screens? I've always seen the Anomalies take those little things for granted, or some will just stand and stare for hours at one color. They always did too little or too much, it seemed.

But I couldn't judge, the only colors I've ever truly seen are gray, white, and black. Standard colors.

Right, back to the task at hand, I have to subtly guide him to code area 213. The kid wasn't too far off from this place, so I could easily add a few little thoughts into his subconscious and add a crazy storm or person to drive him to the code area.

I'll make him wander around in search for his dragon friend, that'll get him where I need him to go. That seems like a reasonable thing for a kid like him to do.

After a few more import commands, I jumped up from my chair and ran to the long cubby hole that stretched across the right side of the room. This was where zipped tight codes information materialized for the use of treatments I would need to administer for this Anomaly.

I quickly grabbed the papers and giddily went back to my seat, ready to insert the codes.

I got the thoughts implanted into the kids head and was about to start on adding the external factors when the speakers in my room sounded.

"K03, you are needed for your monthly report. Report to Cell 87."

Seriously? Damn, I forgot about that again! I was so going to be putting one foot in the grave if I was late again.

I shoot out of my seat and stumbled for my report documents. The documents I would need for me to actually keep my job and not thrown out on my ass.

Where the chiz-nit were those freaking documents? I knew I had them done days ago, but where did I put them?

Right. "Cam, where did I put the report documents." I asked into my tablet.

Cam dinged in answer. "Ma'am, I believe you had then in your bag so you wouldn't forget them again."

I slapped my hand against my forehead. "Right! I did do that!"

I grabbed my bland and grey duffle bag from around my chair and darted out the room. I knew the the Artificials will watch over that world for me till I returned.

I sprinted down the endless corridors of the place I had to call home because it's pretty much the only thing I did know physically. I kept running into sea of the other workers as they tried to make their way to their certain destinations for all the various reason. I was running late though, so pretty much everyone I knocked down got nothing more than a meaningless 'sorry.'

And besides, it wasn't like we knew each other or ever really will get to know each other. This place is always too busy for anyone to sit idly by and chat, and that was strictly for after work hours. Plus this place was huge.

Another sad thing was that we didn't really vary in the looks department either, like the other worlds did. We all looked the same with our seriously pure white hair, dull grey eyes, and very pale skin. Then you had to add our dull clothing; we all had different types of dull grey and black clothing to choose from, but mostly people liked to be formal and wear those matching suit outfits in my department.

I'm no exception to that rule folks! At the moment I'm wearing some black flats, black skirt that reaches mid thigh, and a wool gray sweater with a black tank underneath. That people, was the standard for Code Analyzers. Pretty much each job section had a work attire, right.

A voice dinged inside my bag, alerting me that Cam wanted to speak.

I pulled Cam the tablet out as I continued to sprint through the halls. "Make it quick Cam, I have a report to turn in."

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I don't think you should be going to the room." Cam's robotic voice sounded stressed. But that was impossible since electronics couldn't express emotions.

I tried to humor the poor thing. "And why shouldn't I do that?" I said as I dodged people and they dodged me.

"I was looking into some files and found some information that should be proven fatal if you enter that Cell."

Wait, did I just hear him correctly? Was the tablet joking? No, they can't joke. Damn, I just answered my own question.

"You have about three minutes and twenty-eight seconds to explain your reasoning." I informed him, because that was the amount of time it would take for me to get there at my speed.

I never said that this place was small.

"Well, I was just given some news from a multimedia link that said that there was a Code Marker that has marked up a world that was littered with an abnormal amount of Anomalies." Cam explained simply. "And in times like these, the rules state that no reports are to be given in during the duration of the Code Marker, because they could easily give false information."

"Sorry Cam, but can you explain a little more? I don't get it." The reason I didn't get it was because Code Markers are the rebellion group that has tried time and time again to stop the Reboots from stopping Anonalies from doing their own thing and let the Code control their own lives. But that rebellion was put down at least a century ago at the earliest, because everyone agreed that if people were to survive, they would need strict rules and guidelines and less bad Anomalies.

"This is serious ma'am. I've searched though various documents that have been marked as classified when you were given the okay to look at classified codes. I believe that they would believe that you are the Code Marker." It really sounded like Cam was angry. Who knew that could?

"I highly doubt that Cam." I breathed in heavily and stopped abruptly in front of Cell 87. "I barely tested out of the restricted lifestyle. I really doubt they I would actually think I could do something like that, because I really don't know how."

"But ma'am, someone could- "

Cam never got to finish because I shoved him back into my bag and zipped it shut. No more ridiculousness from my tablet.

I calmed my heart rate down to an even beat, flattened out my outfit, and fixed my hair back behind my ears to make myself presentable. I stood up straight with my left hand at my side and my right hand going up to knock on the door.

I probably looked like I got rained on from the amount of sweat built up on me, but I had sprinted here so I wouldn't be late. They can't deduct points for presentation when done at my best and hopefully they take pity on that I tried.

Just before my fist reached my door, it slid open, leading me inside the dimly lot Cell room. I could barely make out the silhouette that I deduced to be none other than some weird and odd looking instructor.

She had the usual attire of a Reboot, but that's where the similarities end. She had hair the color of what I thought to be brown, her eyes seemed to shine green, and her skin was slightly more brown than my own. That was definitely not a normal standard.

I stared in awe as I saw, for the first time colors, other than the standards. She could easily be no more than 40 at the oldest, judging by those wrinkles the framed the side of her eyes.

"Come, have a seat." She said in a beautiful melody of words.

I couldn't move, I didn't know how she would past standard on this with her weird features. I didn't know how to react to someone so different from the standard.

(0.0)

**This may not seem like One Piece yet, but don't worry, it will! Not next chapter, but the third maybe!**

**If you never figured out, even though the main character said it many times, she is in a world that controls and regulates the other worlds, like dictatorship watching and controlling from the shadows.**

**Anyway, I bet you can all guess what is going to happen next right? Well, I bet you don't, I'm pretty surprising in this story.**

**And review and comments would also be great for me to progress the story more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter of my story! As you can see, I updated a little earlier than expected! Please enjoy it and tell me what you think! Please!**

**I know I don't have to say this in this chapter specifically****, but, I do not own One Piece or any other shows I mention.**

The colored lady smile as she realized my predicament. Her teeth shining this bright, rich color I believed was called gold. This lady couldn't be from here at all, she was not standard.

She seemed to read my mind because she sat up straighter and interlocked her fingers on the desk. "I know what you're thinking. You think I'm not from here or a Reboot because of how different I look, is that right?"

I slowly nodded, still in shock/awe/confusion/suspicion wrapped up into one jumbled emotion. Seriously, I wanted an explanation for this! The only people who could travel worlds are Coders, not Codes.

"Yes, because you shouldn't look like this, right." I spoke out my thoughts and narrowed my eyes at her.

She laughed to herself before she spoke again. "No need to be suspicious dear girl, I am a Coder." She points her finger at me in mock accusation. "I'm going on and guessing you never seen a Reboot, since you're shocked by my apparent appearance."

Of course I've never seen a Reboot before, they were a whole different class of people! Reboots were born, not taught, to have higher intelligence, and to be stronger than us simple Codes. Right after a code is born, there is a type of test, I'm guessing on this, to see if they were a Reboot. If they do test as one, they get whisked away to the Upper Levels and trained to become leaders of our own world.

"So you an infamous Reboot?" I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest, trying to hide my evident wariness.

"Of course, my dear girl." She smiled happily. "This is the reason why we are hidden from public."

So in other words, Reboots were also almost never seen off the Upper Levels unless they become a Restricted, which I believe only happened once ever and a long time ago. Or they come down for important and classified speeches/work related deeds. But, it was still so rare it was almost laughable that _I_ would get to meet one.

"May I have permission to speak?" I asked in a, now shaky, monotone voice. I still didn't make a move to suggest I was leaving the entrance of the Cell to sit across from her. I still didn't know who she was, she was too different. But if she was Reboot, full respect is an absolute law.

The smiled she wore widened, making me a little freaked out and disgusted. Her golden teeth in that freakishly huge smile started to look more ugly and creepy. No one in the world I monitored ever had golden teeth; maybe disfigured or maybe that brown and yellow shade that looked disgusting on the screens. Teeth are meant to be plain white, nothing else. "Permission granted. You may ask." Her eyes looked at my like she knew what I was going to ask, which she probably did knowing the way she looked.

I stiffened slightly more as she stared me down. "Can you prove that you are a Reboot? I can not really believe who you are, may I have an explanation, right?"

If she was a Reboot, I would definitely need to show great respect for her giving the allowance to actually see her. If she wasn't, I don't think I would know what to do. Maybe I should've listened to Cam after all.

The lady sighed and leaned back in her seat causally. "We Reboots have evolved into better people, inside and out. That is why we were taken to Upper Levels straight after birth. Because with no standards, everything would crumble. Our images are an anomaly to this world of ours." She tried to give me a reassuring smile. "I can show you my bar code and badge if don't believe me."

That was a simple way to solve this. The bar code is what all Coders gain after they get their stationary job. It held all information on the Coder; like age, rank, class, etcetera. It was located on various areas of the body. Each bar and numbers were all individual so no one was the same. The only ones without them were the Restricted, they were too useless to be a part of the Community.

I nodded, pulled Cam out of my messenger bag, and walked stiffly over to the lady. I was more curious now than scared now, though the shock of multicolor was still such a new experience.

The lady held out her right wrist and pulled the sleeve back, revealing her bar code. Cam easily scanned it and pulled up her bio for me to see.

No picture for her file was available, but the rest of her file was easily and neatly scrolled out in front of me. Name: JJ5, Allotted job: Reboot Commander, Status: Active, Current Assignment: recruitment, Levels allowed accessed: Upper.

I looked back up at her and gave a simple look at JJ5 while she gave a smug one, telling me that _I told you so _as she held up her Reboot Commander badge. All her code work seems to be in order, but that doesn't give me an idea of why she was here of all places. Isn't she supposed to be in the Field Agent department recruiting? Right?

"Now do you believe me?" She lifted her eyebrows at me, but that couldn't hide the slight fear that glinted off her eyes. She was hiding something, and I really could care less.

I reluctantly nodded. "But, I do have to ask, why are you here and not on assignment? It says it right here that you are on recruitment duty. "

She ticked her finger up at me. "I'll answer that after I see your bar, it's only fair since I allowed you mine." She was right on that, the bar code was almost restricted information and only allowed to be seen with explicit permission of the owner or force of the law. It was also standard code to show ones own bar after analyzing another.

"Right." I nodded as I took off my sweater, revealing my bar code on my upper right arm.

She takes out here tablet and waves the camera over the code, taking in and sorting my data. She is quiet for a few moments, analyzing my information with a now serious and stern face. When did she stop smiling creepily?

A lift my sweater back over my shoulders as Cam's voice distressed. "Ma'am, I would really like to talk to you. I have information you need to be aware of."

"Not now Cam, as you can see I am very busy." I sighed as I pushed him down in my mess of paper filled bag. Then I stood straight as I waited for my new orders. I did this because, in the presence of a Reboot, one must show upmost respect because they could easily send us away to become Restricted.

After a full minute of her staring down my information, longer than I did which makes me gain huge suspicion and nerve, she sits up with absolute glee. "You are perfect!"

You wouldn't mind if I got confused? Because I got really confused. "Thank you? But, how am I perfect? I had the lowest scores in my class division, almost Restricted." I did fail most classes, but made it up with my scores in the physical aspects. Like running fast and staying hidden for long periods of time, that type of stuff. I also had a habit of talking out at some bored moments. For those reasons of failing most of my tests and talking, I was kept out if all the other serious jobs and got the 'serious' job of analyzing with stupid artifials, even though I was better at other things.

Either way, I barely passed and made it out of a Restricted life, which I am seriously grateful for. I would have rather not have to die at a young age, I was only 19, and I probably would've looked at least 30 and on my death bed if I went Restricted last year instead of my got my desk job.

And though it was cool to watch others live in other worlds, I was still envious and maybe even jealous. They could easily roam the world and see color, feel different things, even smell could be a nice sensation. All I got was a seat behind the screens, doing next to nothing. It was at least better than being Restricted.

Wait, what was I thinking about again? What did JJ5 just say something? Right, I forgot. "I'm sorry, but could you repeat that again? I was lost in thought."

She grins wickedly with a glint in her eyes I couldn't quite tell of what. "Nothing to worry about darling, it's just, uh, standard."

I just nod, though still confused. "Yes ma'am." I still stood beside her as she giddily looked at her tablet, ignoring me totally. She seemed so happy that I began to get frustrated. "Ma'am, I believe I am here to turn in my monthly reports."

She looked back up with a confused look on her face, that tells me that I report day wasn't today. "Is my reports not due?" I asked, my confusion level through the roof. I pretty much knew for a fact that my report was due today. "I'm pretty sure they are. But if not, I could just turn them at front desk. I'll probably get a deduction, but I'm pretty sure I'll live."

I guess realization hit her because she again smiled an angelic smile and spoke. "Yes, they are due, uh K03. Please hand then over and then you can leave." She stumbled over her wording, like she didn't even know I was there to turn them in.

Before I could ask any other questions, she turned her attention back to her tablet screen, absorbed in my information. I really did hope she wouldn't become some weird stalker I usually see on the screens. That would be really weird since many people have an creepy reason to stalk.

Luckily the information disappears after a few minutes to a couple of hours at most.

Forgetting my last thought, I gave a court nod, left my notes on the table, and silently left. She never took another look at me, seemingly forgetting I was there at all before I left. Why did she seem so weird? Was this how all Reboots acted? Like they were overjoyed in something or another. Or did they believe that they were jut better than us, just like JJ5 said, inside and out? I hoped that they all weren't that creepy or out of standard, she just looked too different.

I left the Cell and checked my watch; 5:47 in the afternoon. Don't have time to go back to work anymore, so I'll go to my quarters and get my allotted workout done earlier and maybe I could go to sleep earlier. I don't think any good will come of thinking of that messed-up, unstandard, and colorful lady.

I walked down the hall, anyone who were still out from my running spree gave me cold looks as they shoved past me. I shrugged off their rudeness easily and made my way to the exit of the building. And because of the extensive size of the building, it took me about 10 minutes to actually reach the work cards to check-out.

I know I shouldn't have, but I just kept thinking on how weird that Reboot was. Didn't I just say that I should forget her? Stupid question. She was so unlike the standard of this world, that her being a Reboot sounded plausible. If I could only see another Reboot and compare, that would confirm my thoughts, right.

But, the actual chance of me ever seeing another Reboot is now close to none for the rest of my life. Seeing one was just damn luck on my part, especially at how much of a nobody I was in my line of work.

Why couldn't I have solid answers to these simple questions? Why couldn't I be smarter, at least, so I could figure out the truth?

I guess this mystery will never be solved, because I really don't think anything good will come of thinking about this all the time. It'll just come between me and my work.

"Ko3! Wait up!" A very shrill voice yelled from behind me, which belonged to my close friend Z33.

I put on a friendly smile and turned to greet her. "Hi, are you leaving work early as well?" I half laughed because I knew she was a frequent skipper of work and very weak in the physical department. How she was never given the Restricted life was somewhat because of me, but I tend to look past that. She was the one to help me is the intellectual department.

She leaned down and rested her hands on her own knees, breathing heavily. After about ten seconds of her tiredness, she shot back up into an unusual non-perky self. "Maybe I am! So let's go before they catch us sneaking away!" She while looking both ways, scared screamed from her eyes.

She grabbed my shoulder, signed out our work cards, and shot out of the building with me being flailed behind her. It must be pretty serious if she used her little strength like this.

"Z33! St-op ru-uni-ning! Pull-lin-ing ar owt of sookit!" I yelled out in great pain.

She stops abruptly and I fall to the concrete ground face first. "Sorry! I never meant to do harm! Forgive me!" She bowed her head at me in forgiveness.

I sighed as I stood back up and brushed myself off. "Apology accepted. What's with your obvious nervousness? You're not usually dragging me and trying to cause harm." I smiled at her and giggled softly, trying to give her some comfort.

The grey tint in her cheeks disappeared and she softly spoke. "I got an acceptance." She muttered, obviously embarrassed. "I leave in two days time to be relocated."

I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand. "You mean in the Upper Levels?" I whispered out.

She nods vigorously, her face looking gaunt. "Yes, they saw how well I worked with world 663-74323, which had the highest amount of Anomalies anywhere, and decided that I could work in the Upper Levels."

I stared at her in absolute shock. She got accepted into the Upper Levels with almost no one else other than Reboots. Only maybe a few handful of people get accepted, and Z33 is one of them. How could she be accepted? She liked to skip work all the time and not do anything. Something was off though, and I didn't like it. Not that she wasn't insanely smart, she was, but everything else was not so good.

But, with her accepting the acceptance, "I won't be able to see you ever again." I said in a low whisper, looking down at the finely cut and grey colored grass. The thought of her acceptance being suspicious totally wiped away from my mind, because she did have a really hard world to analyze.

Z33 wraps me in a comforting hug and pats my back softly. "I can still message you any time."

We both knew this was just a comforting lie. Everyone who gets accepted by the Upper Levels usually try to communicate with the Lower Levels for a little while, but sooner or later they start to forget their old life and forget to ever message back to their old friends. There was a rumor that said they are usually forced to stop messaging us, but I believe that they just forget about us nobodies. That rumor was to make us nobodies feel better, I bet.

I knew that Z33 would try hard to stay in touch no matter what, but it would probably just take her away from her new duties and cause troubles for her. I couldn't let her get accepted just to be thrown out as a Restricted because I wanted to stay in touch with her. I would have to end this friendship before that happens. Let her leave with no ties to these Lower Levels, and I was her only tie.

As she held me in her embrace, I kept thinking about how my life was so nice a little bit ago with my anomaly siting.

Now, add it with that Reboot and my only close friend leaving and you make it the weirdest and worst day ever. That was just my damn luck there, all grey, dull, and nothing.

We both broke apart and looked into our same grey eyes, though hers were slightly filling with tears. I couldn't bring myself to give a single tear, to shed a tear would acknowledge that I had no hope left. The wind slowly started to pick up and blow between us, I bet that the wind itself wanted to break us apart.

"It was a pleasure to be your friend Z33." I bowed respectfully since she was an Upper Level Member now. "This will most likely be the last time I see you. We are both strong and independent women of the Community, we will survive and move on. So this is goodbye." I was so glad that no one was around to see this.

I turned and started to walk away quickly, before the tears started to fall, but Z33 grabbed my wrist.

"Don't do this." She begged as rain started to fall, getting heavier with each second that passed. "Screw the rules about me going to the Upper Levels. I'll just say no."

"We both know that if you say no, you'll become a Restricted." I said, blinking away the tears before I faced her. "No friendship is worth becoming a Restricted." I brought my hand to her face and put some of her short wet white hair behind her ear.

I pulled away from her and placed a blank expression on my face, offering her no comfort. I couldn't let her have hope that we can stay friends, no matter what.

She kept looking at me with expecting eyes, wanting me to show her the same sadness she had shown me, but I had nothing but a blank and simple face to give her. And all the movement I could do was turn my head away and look at the always grey sky and try to send her away. I might as well be the one to break us apart, since she wouldn't.

I heard a thunder in the sky and rain started to drizzle down, gradually getting heavier. It didn't bother either of us, it always rained here.

"Please." She whispered and gripped my wrist tighter, not wanting me to leave.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry." I shook off her and barely stopped myself from running away, sloshing water as I took each heavy step. I couldn't make it seem like I wanted to stay friends with her. We both had to move on.

"Don't be sorry K03. Some friendships are worth the struggle." I heard her call out through the wind and rain. "And you're worth it."

I turned back to look at her, anger filling my eyes. "If you ever say no to the acceptance, I will never forgive you!"

And with that I left her, with nothing to hold her back.

(O.O)

3rd P.O.V

K03 left her friend stranded with nothing, just like she wanted for her friend. But she didn't know that Z33 had her own thoughts on the matter.

Though Z33 couldn't believe it, she would belong in the Upper Levels easily. She was a very valuable asset to the Community, because she had had perfect analyzing skills. She had the best analytical skills of any Coder and Reboot. No Anomaly could escape her keen eyes.

But, when she gets relocated to the Upper Levels, they'll regret it. This was because they couldn't hide the truth from her, it was a hard thing to do when all she had was a desk job with Artificials. She knew the absolute truth now.

She figured it out fully shortly after she got her acceptance into the Upper Levels just a few short hours ago. To most of the Coders, they all thought everything was in perfect order and will simply just go to the Upper Levels. But, to her it seemed like a beautiful flower laced with poison.

At first, while talking to K03, she thought she could just say no and become a Restricted. But, just like what K03 said, it wouldn't be worth it.

And now, making her give up her only friend, she was going to figure out how to make her plan work. But, one person wouldn't be able to pull this off easily.

The key word being easily.

Z33 watched on in deep sadness as her only friend walked away, shoulders slumped in defeat. The only one that would stand her perkiness during their time in school, as they both barely passed, but in opposite courses.

They had both seemed to have shared a sort of bright spark that seemed to live in the dull world of dullness and standards. Z33 knew that she herself and K03 were different, and she would prove it to the Uppers and K03.

All Z33 wanted to do was to run up and tell K03 to stop, that she had a plan. She really wanted K03 to stop, turn around, and come back with her usual happy and smiling bright face.

She wanted it to stop raining.

But, she couldn't tell K03 her plan because K03 would easily forget about its secrecy and tell someone she shouldn't have, like anyone. She easily talked about anything to anyone without thinking before. Z33 knew that she couldn't explain it all to her.

Not yet. She would have to figure something out because she knew that very deep down that, just like herself, K03 knew that they both didn't belong to this world.

Z33 didn't want to stay dull and colorless anymore. She wanted to go in the color and prove to this world that standards could be broken and nothing bad would happen. This world should be their own world and not a monitor to Anomalies. It was not needed, as they could take care of themselves.

She did work with the world with the most Anomalies. She knew what she was thinking was going to be proven correctly.

**I hope that was a good chapter for you readers! I don't know if my grammar was so great, so could you tell me? It would be very helpful and appreciated if you just take a few seconds and say a comment- nice or otherwise, I won't be offended in anyway or bite you mercilessly.**

**Unlike my other story Trusted, which I failed horribly at, I have not really written out the story. Just simple outlines of how the story will go, and they are subject to change at my choosing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter is up! Yay! I hope you all enjoy the story!**

**I do not, and will never, own One Piece or any of the others mentioned throughout this story.**

3rd P.O.V- 14 years ago.

_"Little failure! What are you going to do? Your never going to pass, you're as worthless as the Restricted! Just quit and become one already!" The little boy shouts arrogantly and pointed at Z33 on their first day of school._

_Z33 ignores this and continues on with eating her lunch while reading a book, by herself. She could care less of what these kids thought, one test didn't mean the end. She knew she was smarter than him, at least._

_At the age of 5, children of this world started their training, or school if you will. The day they enter is the day they have their first test, in the physical department since they couldn't test intelligence yet._

_Z33 just plainly failed that test. She tried of course, but it wasn't enough to pass. She couldn't run more than a mile without stopping, or swim more than a 500, and don't get her started on the free spar training. Dark grey and black bruises covered her from head to toe. Her body, skin and bones, looked too fragile to touch._

_The young boy who was bothering her, who came in second in the test, didn't like to be ignored._

_"You should listen when I talk, idiot." He said as he walked up to her, his eyes glared in childish anger at her._

_Choosing not to respond, Z33 continues to simply eat and read. She knew that speaking would allow the boy to win._

_"I said," The boy said as he grabbed her short hair and pulled her head back, causing a sharp pain in her scalp. "You should listen when I talk. I'm going to be the best in our year and become a worker in the Upper Levels. I may even give you a chance to become my maid when you become Restricted, if you get nicer."_

_Z33 didn't even give a glare. She just sat their with her eyes closed, trying to ignore the boy and pain shooting through her head._

_"You're playing it that way, huh? Or are you just that dumb?" The boy mocked. "I bet that's right. You are dumb."_

_A crowd, made up of their classmates, had gathered around to watch the scene unfold. Most stood there and laughed, and some didn't know what to do. Only one took action._

_"Let her go." A voice spoke up, making everyone go quiet in shock. No one spoke up for someone, it's every Coder for themselves in most cases. So who would stick up for a failure?_

_The answer was another failure, but in a different case._

_The crowd shifted and parted to reveal a young girl that was also in their class. Her eyes yelled anger as her little body marched up to the bully and Z33._

_"Let her go," She snarled and she shoved her face directly in front of the bully. "Or else."_

_The bully pushed Z33's head down and shoved her face into the table. "Or else what?" He smirked. "I know you're strong, but I also heard from my parentals that a young girl Coder with the name K03 would be very good at physical prowess. But she never learned to speak until she was 4. You had the best physical out of all of us, just what was expected from K03."_

_K03 never faltered. "And so what? I can talk fine."_

_The bully snorted, thinking of it as a funny joke. "It is also expected of K03 to fail the intelligence tests. No one doesn't wait to talk till they are 4, unless they were dumb enough to not know how. I also heard that they had to force her to even speak at first, had to threaten the Restricted lifestyle on her. So, if you are K03, you're just as much of a Restricted as her." He nudged his head down to the quiet, and unmoving, Z33._

_The next thing the bully knew was that he laid faced down on the concreted ground, nose definitely broken and bleeding. The girl stood beside him, clutching her wrist and trying to remove the blood he left behind._

_Z33 watched on with a shocked expression on her face. She didn't know someone would try to come to her aid. She lifted her head from the table to see the suspected K03 stomp herself over to the bully. _

_The bully groaned in pain and clutched his nose that bled the color of silver. "What the-" He said at he looked at his bloodied hand. He looked up to find K03 squatting down in front of his face. A bemused expression rested on her face._

_"Tell me one more time that I'm going to be a Restricted and I'll give you more than a stupid nosebleed, you imbecile." She told him before she stood right back up and marched herself to help Z33. "You know nothing."_

Walking home, all my mind could do was wonder and think about what was happening with Z33.

I mean, with going to the Upper Levels, she would be able to have the best life possible with the best luxuries. Easily telling us simple Coders, that get paid much less for those great luxuries, what to do. Anybody with a hint of selfishness would take that position in a heartbeat.

Unless you were Z33. She was the most selfless person and the most deserving of that acceptance. She always snuck food and clothing to the Restricteds and always took care of anything hurt around her. She was just too nice for her own good.

She was also the smartest of the smarts, able to do anything involving the brain. It amazed me at how much she could process and memorize in a second. That probably had something to do with her reading all those books when we were younger.

But the one problem that held her back was me, simple as that, right. She had a tie to me in the Lower Level, a tie that could make her a lousy, good for nothing, Restricted.

Almost no one in this world ever interacted like me and Z33 did. Usually people paired up to help their rankings to get on top, that's about it. This world was meant to be selfish and to make sure you come out on top. Helping people out of kindness meant you wanted to fail and become Restricted.

But since me and Z33 were so close to bottom rankings, no one cared enough to stop us. I had always wondered what our relationship would be called when said out loud. And the word was called _friendship; _she told me that word once and that's what she called our nice interactions since. She called us _friends_.

So I cut those friendship ties, cleanly. But, it never meant I couldn't think of the worst for her safety. Don't judge me on my thoughts going to her and her well being.

Was she doing fine? Were they going to treat her nicely or harshly? No, they would accept her into the Upper Levels, and they would treat her with respect. But, what about her own mindset? Will she quit and become Restricted? I don't know what I would do if I would have found her on the streets. I don't think I would be able to help her so much, it's illegal to help them out in anyway unless they work for it, and I don't get paid enough to support two people, let alone myself.

Speaking of Restricteds, walking through the Omega district, I found lots if them in their little groups or gangs.

All of them looked on the verge of a death bed, literally. They all wore dirty grey rags that barely covered the main part it sickened me to look at them. While their skin held dark grey grime, and you would've never known that they naturally have white skin. And their eyes lacked any type of life in them, like they were empty shells. Some begged on the streets, asking for food or money. Some scrounged through garbage cans looking for a piece of food or clothing. Most just stood or laid there breathing, and nothing else. Made me feel a little sorry for them. But there were a few new Restricted who walked past me, looking not at me, but looking at what I had in my bag.

I held my bag close to me and stood tall as I walked the damp and depressing street, not wanting to lose the little valuables I owned. I was very close to be like one of these people, so I cherished what I had.

I bet your wondering why I took this way everyday, Right? Well, this was the only path for me to reach my housing compound, at beta10, right next to these Restricted streets. The only way to avoid this street is if I pay for a vehicle, or walk a couple miles _around_ the Restricted streets. I couldn't afford either, so I walked.

And besides, walking through their streets and looking at the states they are in, I probably could beat them with a flick of my wrist. Only some of the men look like they could chew me up or swallow me whole. But I avoid those sides of the streets, they usually stay near the Middle classes in the Lower Levels. I live in the Lower class in the Lower Level, so in other words, I'm fine taking certain paths. I was poor like that.

I got off topic, didn't I? Right, lets continue my thoughts on Z33.

Z33 in the Restricted streets, fighting for food and shelter; that was a scary image. She wouldn't last in that lifestyle, because either she would end up dead in a near by ditch or much worse. She was smart as smart could be and even better, but, her physical department on the best of days held very little power. Hence the reason why she almost failed along with me. We balanced each other out and helped with each other flaws. She taught me to the best of her teaching ability, and I coached her on how to get by in physical training.

But now that the Reboots recognized her true potential, will she live up to their expectations? Z33 was very determined in her lazy ways and didn't like to work on the best of days.

But what if she stayed and enjoyed her work with the Uppers and Reboots? I kept putting that off as well. She could happily live up there and forget all about me. That made me feel a pang of sadness.

But she wouldn't do that, I just knew it. After all our years together as friends, she wouldn't forget me that fast. You don't think I'm a bad friend for somewhat thinking she should become a Restricted just for me to know, right? I'm moving on now before I doubt anymore horribly.

So the question remained, what would happen if she quit? She would definitely become a Restricted and be forced to live their life.

And when that happened, I won't be allowed to help her, it would be illegal in every way, shape, and form. Well, unless I pay her to do some work. But, I barely had any money for myself, let alone another person to give the simple necessities of life.

That just ruled out almost everything.

But maybe, if it comes down to it, I could trade places with her. I knew that I could survive for a little while in a place like the Restricted areas. And I would also rather die than go to the worse part of the Restricted as well. And Z33 would have a simple job again where she doesn't need to care, acting in as me.

Us Coders did look a lot alike to almost be mistaken for the same various people. It could work out pretty easily, I bet on that.

Filled with new determination, I strolled confidently through the streets toward my compound.

(O.O)

Cam's voice filled the tiny compound as I entered the bland Kitchenette, located at the entrance of my allotted living space.

"Ma'am, I am very glad you could take the time to listen." Cam's voice sounded very, what's the word, um, sarcastic. "But, now that I had computed this, I believe it would be best to speak of this in private. Please pardon my many intrusions."

"Oh, quiet down Cam," I said as I took a cool bottle of H2O from the cooling box. "You can talk to me now, if you like. But, I have almost no care in this 'Code Marker' stuff."

"This is serious ma'am." Cam scolded. "When you were given those few minutes to access the classified field, I scanned and took as much information in those minutes that could keep you safe. Your well-being is a top priority that has been programmed into me."

"We have a rebel here, don't we?" I joked and then sucked down huge gulps of H20. I coughed slightly as I swallowed in an incorrect way.

"This is not funny ma'am. This is serious because I found information that could hurt your well-being." He said in distress. "Someone has marked up one of the worlds and caused high disturbances. They narrowed down the disturbances into our work level, in our section, and in our building. They are watching our every move, and your slacking will only drag attention to yourself. They could make false accusations if they even think you are guilty. This world is a, what I have seen in other worlds, a dictatorship."

"They can't track your every move Cam. Your not real, so they have no need to track you." I told him simply and shrugged. "And besides, I never went against the Uppers, and never will."

"They don't care if you just don't go against them, ma'am. They care if you're productive or not, as well as loyalty."

I sighed as I went to my bedroom and wandered into my closet. "Why did I pick you as my tablet?" I muttered as I grabbed some black shorts and a white tee, getting ready for the daily allotted workout regime. "Your too nitpicky, it's like you have a true consciousness rather than artificial."

"This isn't the discussion to be having at the moment. How many times do I have to say that this is serious."

I slid the tee over my head and slipped on my shorts. "None, because I'm going to lose myself in the workout regime." I wrapped my hair into a low ponytail. "We can talk more later, or maybe never. So how about you read me my workouts and we can get started with something more productive?"

I walked out of my room and took five steps into my living quarters, which consisted of a simple desk, books, and workout equipment of various sorts. The room wasn't that big, so maneuvering around all the junk was hectic, especially since I'm too lazy to pick up after myself.

After a full minute of pushing through the clutter, I made it to the treadmill. I stepped up and pressed the on button, which turned Cam on in the speakers on the treadmill.

"Your workout for today consists of running seven miles in 40 minutes. Afterwards, you will have to complete a weight lifting ladder drill. To finish the allotment off, you will have a half hour of pure ab drills which will consist of: sit-ups, crunches, leg lifts, planks, etcetera." He said in an even and robotic tone that kinda shocked me. Cam never spoke like that to me, he always sounded so, um, caring. Not like the other tablets who always sounded so monotone and even. This saddened me a little.

But at least he stopped bothering me with the crazy assumptions, so I couldn't complain too much. I mean, it wasn't like he could feel any emotion of any sort. He was a simple artificial intelligence bonded with me; programmed the way I wanted him when I first started him up and tied him to my life force. He was programmed to sound the way I wanted, but why did he not sound the way I liked?

3rd P.O.V

K03 spun her chair in crazy circles as her screens played various images across their screens. She spun faster and faster till she could go no faster.

It had been two weeks since her old friend was relocated. And to keep her from thinking and her mind busy, Ko3 constantly did random movements to insure she would forget. Spinning in circles, biting her nails off, even throwing herself into her work at desperate times. All this and more to help her forget what she can't forget, and she could usually forget really easily.

She stopped spinning abruptly at the sound of her tablet, Cam, signaling for her attention. She shot out of her seat and tried to stand up to grab her bag from the desk, but tumbled to the ground in distortion from spinning too much and too fast.

"Ow," She mumbled under her breath as everything in her vision went in circles. She rubbed her eyes and turned onto her back, finding herself under the long, light grey table. "Cam, I don't want to get up, so activate yourself and tell me what you want."

Cam responded in mock. "I don't want anything ma'am. It's not programmed as one of my responses." His voice sounded muffled through the messenger bag.

"Just tell me already." K03 groaned and slapped her hand over her forehead to stop the spinning.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I think you should get back to work. You have been lacking, and since the Code Marker incident, the Reboots have been watching our field of work." He gave her a second for her to understand before continuing. "And they narrowed it down to _our_ building. This is very serious, ma'am. They could think it would be you."

Cam had been pestering her owner for these past weeks as well, constantly reminding her of what she called as 'unneeded worries'. And very 'troublesome' as well. K03 was starting to get very annoyed at this point.

K03 groaned once more and lifted herself up onto her unsteady feet, slightly wobbly. She grabbed the desk to steady herself, eyes still spinning.

When she felt stable enough to move without help, she finally responded to Cam. "It's not me, and if they don't believe that, oh well. And the Reboots and Uppers would've told us about a Code Marker. So why do they keep it a secret? Maybe they already caught the Code Marker and you don't realize it." She sat down back into her seat, slouching heavily, crossing her arms over her chest, and turning her nose to the air. "And I'm doing my work just fine. The Artificials barely allow me to do anything."

K03 slid her chair forward, seemingly going back to her work. But, instead she just stared at the screens, watching the only colors of this world show before herself. Her eyes filled with absolute happiness as she lost herself in a pink-haired boy's search, a blondie's lonelyness, and dragons as they filled many of the screens as well. She didn't know that some of these screens were filled with sadness, because she only focused on the many various bright colors. To her, the colors didn't have any other meanings other than her own enjoyment.

At one point in K03's life, slightly after she started her assigned job as a Code Analyzer, she was determined to figure out all the colors. Now, after she learned many of the colors, she just watched the colors unfold before her.

After a few minutes she pulls out her tablet and begins looking through the text panel, looking for any Anomaly signs. Her eyes skimmed over the tablet's screen boredly, as none of them were too Anomalous.

She laid her tablet down and went back to the colors, still pretending she was actually working. Pounding sounds came from the hallway and loud bangs broke K03 from her mind and into reality.

A loud banging sound came from the door. "Open up!" A ruff voice which belonged to a Community Regulator. "You have ten seconds."

Groaning, not out of fear or anything, but out of annoyance. Because who would want to be bothered by somebody in the middle of their job? She was already being annoyed by her tablet, and she didn't want anyone else to be any more annoying.

She trudged to the door slowly, which was slower than what she should have done. The door slammed open into her face, causing her to fall backwards and land on her butt.

"What's the big idea?" K03 said as she held her nose in pain, looking at the doorway in disgust.

"K03?" A low and rough voice asked her rather boredly. The voice belonging to a tall and large figure in the middle of the doorway. A Regulator. The police of this world.

K03 nodded her head stiffly and that was all the man needed to take action.

The large figure of a Regulator walked up to her, grabbed her by the neck roughly, and pulled her out of the room. She tried to break out of his grasp, but resistance was futile. Once outside the room, they handcuffed her hands behind her back and then pushed her off toward the exit. Agents stormed past her and ran into her room, collecting all of her stuff plus more from the room as evidence.

She was led out of the building with the Regulators and other handcuffed Coders. Some Coders looked around in a confused daze as other cried out of confusion. A few walked quietly, staring straight ahead blankly, as if they knew why they were being taken.

And it wasn't just this building filled with Code Analyzers. Regulators from each sector in the lower levels were given the orders to round up a few various Code Analyzers that were suspected to be many different things. Code Markers, Restricteds, and Anomalies that have broken code. All of those accusations, in truth, were wrong.

So very wrong.

K03 P.O.V

What the hell was going in here? Seriously, someone should have given me an explanation for what just happened.

I sat there in the dank, bleak, and depressing jail cell for who knew how long. My other 30 fellow arrested Coders were next to no help as well. Most just sat their and cried while others sat there confused or defiant. And then a few had to be all gutsy and speak up on this matter.

"Why did you lock me up in here? I demand an explanation right this second young man!" One middle-aged Coder shouted through the bars to a young Regulator, his once pale face was now darkened with grey anger.

"Shut up you Restricted." The Regulator scolded the man, beating his stick against the bars and making a loud defining _bring_.

The man took a step back in shock. "I'm not a lousy Restricted. I passed all my tests! So what's the real reason that I'm here!" The man stepped back up and tried to rattle the bars angrily.

The Regulator never replied as he chose to ignore the now screaming man. This caused the Coder yell even louder than before, and causing me and some others a horrid headache to form. I really wished he would shut up and sit down, he was just making everyone more annoyed than anything. I mean, this was a misunderstanding, right?

"You son of a Bitch! Tell me now!" The Coder continued shouting.

Oh, I couldn't think straight with his yelling becoming louder than my thoughts. I started banging my head off the stone wall behind me as I sat down, not caring that the floor had to be filthy. The dress I was wearing was black, so my appearance was safe.

Right after I began to think that this guy would never shut up, an electrical pulse wave radiated throughout the cell room. At the front of the room, the yelling man howled in pain as an older Regulator held a shocker in his palms. After the man was shocked, he stood still for a number of seconds before letting out a low groan and collapsing to the floor in a crumpled heap.

The Regulator that used the shocker opened the cell door and faced us with a blank and even face. "Right now all of you all are now labeled as Nothing, which is less than a Restricted. All of you could hold information that could possibly compromise the Community and we must figure out which of you holds the most hurtful." He waved his hand toward the unconscious Coder. "We will use extreme force if needed, as you can see here. But do not worry, we are sure that not all of you are Nothings and hold horrible information. We shall let you go back to your not-really important jobs." He smiled greedily at all of us.

I saw the lie inside his eyes, everyone did. He wanted us to see the lie. He wanted us to know we were worthless pieces that barely passed. He wanted us to know that we wouldn't be going back to our regular stations. That was such a jerk move. So why did he tell us this? All he is going to do is cause mass panic.

A short Coder women raised her and and spoke. "That makes no sense, sir. How did we become these Nothings? I have no information that compromise anything."

The Regulator swiftly walked up the the lady and look down on her with a stern expression. "You have all done something and will will tell you what when we take you out to question you one on one. Now, now more questions."

He turned swiftly around, grabbed the unconscious man and Coder woman, and left without another word.

The cell stayed quiet for a few moments as the information we just heard, and the lie that had shown itself, sunk in to our minds. He blatantly confused us for no reason. We held bad information and we committed some crime? No one knew what to do or what to say to change anyone's minds, because in the next second, chaos erupted.

About ten of the Coders ran up to the bars and tried to shake them down. Another ten just stood there and screamed their idiotic heads off. The rest, like me, sat right where they were and quietly were starting at nothing, because we didn't know what to do at all. Anything anyone did amounted to nothing at all.

The group that created chaos at the front were taken down by Regulators with their shockers and then one by one dragged out to who knows where.

The ones that screamed, screamed on till after about five minutes. Three of the screamers stopped, went to a corner, and cried silently to themselves. The other seven still screamed in hysteria till they too were shocked and dragged out.

That only left about 13 of us after a half hour or so. And all we could do was sit there and wait for them to take us away to who knows where and do who knows what, just like the rest.

**How was that chapter? I can only know if you press the comment button and type up something creative using the letters on your electronical devices, and or keypads, and or keyboards. **

**This chapter went a little too long, very long, so I shortened it greatly and made into three chapters. I got carried away I guess... A little too much.**

**Next chapter will be the beginning of the One Piece World! Or somewhat! Maybe! I can't just throw her in so quickly! This is having a plot! A good one! She isn't just going to join them in their adventures for the fun of it! This is a story that should be different for everyone's entertainment. But don't worry, if you're getting tired of this "Not One Piece" fanfiction- Just wait for one more chapter! Or so.**

**Here is a sneak peak at the next chapter!-**

"I know what you're thinking, ma'am. You think that this a waste of your time right?" He asked me with a slight chuckle escaping his lips. "Well, you should still listen. You're the only person I've told. And going out without knowing why could drive people insane."

**I wonder who this could it be?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: This chapter may be confusing to some. If you don't get it as it's said in the chapter, I'll summarize it at the bottom note for you all.**

**I am also sorry because I haven't started the One Piece world yet. I have a reason though, so please be patient with me!**

**I own no mentioning of others things that other people have made for themselves. -Thank you.**

Only three of us left. Only three of us left in this almost solitary confinement of a jail cell. Everyone else was taken and never returned.

What had happen to them? It couldn't be good.

The only things we could do was listen to some distant screams, probably from one of us new Nothings, from somewhere in this building. We could do nothing to block them out, at all. Well, some people couldn't block them out, like me.

So, if the noise really bothered us, we could do helpless and stupid things that would get us taken away to our doom sooner than later. But I couldn't get myself to move a muscle, not even to cover my ears from all the dreadful noises that came and went through the cell walls. The only movement I could do was methodically hit my head off the wall like a crazy person.

I have a reason for my head to be hitting my head off the wall. It was this idiot and his friend.

Last person was taken at what felt like hours ago, and these last two imbeciles she left me with drove me crazy. All they were doing was yelling and giving weak fist fights between themselves. I so missed that last person who left, she kept the peace between the two imbeciles fighting. Well, more like beat it into them. Why couldn't the Regulators zap them with their shockers? Did they like to watch them annoy me? Or were they just bored and liked a good fight.

Seriously, the Regulators just sat there, on the other side if the bars, and watched on. All of them snickered at us three and passed what looked like money into each other's hands. Probably taking bets on who would break first: Them of boredum or me of annoyance.

What else were the Regulators going to do? I mean, what would you do if all you had to watch was an idiot and friend fight with a crazy girl in a corner smashing her head on the wall?

"I'm gonna get you kid!" The older Coder man yelled gleefully, standing there dramatically like a clumsy little kid reaching for a toy. "I'm older, so I'm better!"

The younger Coder, who was about my age or a little older, with some soft looking white hair, taunted the man like he was a little kid. "Come and get me!" This made me think of what their relationship was to each other. They seemed like complete idiots.

I don't know why I didn't do anything at that moment, I guess I thought it just wasn't worth it and anything I did would be futile. And I didn't want the people who bet on me to break, to win. So I just sat there in my little corner and continued to slam my head on the wall. Pretty sure I looked insane at that moment, but I could care less at that point.

Ugh, I kept saying I was hitting my head off the wall. I should've really moved on from that. Let me just go back to my thoughts before I mess up again.

Where was I? Oh yes, of course.

I didn't want to say I lost hope, but it seemed pretty pitiful to think of a way to escape or save myself. No one has escaped this prison in at least three generations, no one had gotten even close enough to penetrate the bars at most; that I knew of.

"Get back here you little runt!" The older of the two Coders shouted as he chased the twenty-something-maybe year old man across the tiny cell.

"Never!" The Coder laughed as he easily dodged the older Coder's feeble attempts at grabbing him. "Missed me!"

The kid was fast and the older man was very slow. Right.

I don't know what you would think, but this cell wasn't that big. That older man should've caught the 'little runt' ages ago, no matter how slow. They have been stupidly playing cat-and-mouse for so long that it should've been impossible for that older man to not to just reach out his hand and grab the kid.

I'm going on a limb here saying that they had to have some serious inside help to have them from not being Restricted. Other than that idea, I didn't know how they were able to make it into the Community. Probably one of the most reckless and stupid of all Coders, right. They were in this predicament and all they could do was chase each other around a cell.

I tried to concentrate my thoughts on a different topic, why was I brought here, or like what was going to happen to me. Did I do something wrong? I don't think I was that lazy in my work. Some of the people that used to be in here looked respectable and hardworking. So what did we do wrong to become these 'Nothings'. Would they kill us because we were worth nothing? They couldn't just up and kill me, right, could they?

A couple skittering footsteps caught my attention and I looked up to catch the younger Coder fall face first to the ground.

I know it's kind of wrong to do this in this type of situation, but I couldn't resist. I gave an accidental and startled snort plus a short laugh before I covered my face in embarrassment. My cheeks warming up and the room started to feel like a sauna. And luckily I don't think anyone heard or saw me because I sat in the dark corner of the room and all attention was in the middle of the cell.

"Ouch, looks like you took a bad _trip_." The older Coder said, slightly laughing as he took deep breaths, kneeling breathlessly with his hands on his knees.

That was such a cliche joke alright. No wonder why this guy was never given more than a Code Analyzer desk job, even with inside help at its best. He just wasn't that right in the head. He was mentally retarded. He should've been reported long ago without that help of his.

The younger Coder rubbed his cheek tenderly. "Stupid old geezer." He grumbled ruefully as the cell doors opened once again to drag one of us out. Could he take me away?

The head Regulator gave us three a sinister grin from ear to ear as he spoke. "Who wants to go? We can do this the easy way or the hard way." He causally threw his shocker device I the air and caught it, tempting us to fight back and choose the hard way. I think I may go and take the easy way, thank you very much.

But before I could stand and volunteer, the older Coder stood sump straight and walked stiffly to the Regulator. "I volunteer, my good man. Take me away, I'm going with the hard way."

We stood there for a few seconds, waiting for the man to attack or something. But he just smiled, held his arms out like he wanted to be cuffed and taken away. So the Regulator sighed heavily and practically dragged him out by his neck. The Coder happily allowed himself to be manhandled as he hummed a tune I never heard of and left.

I wondered why he said he would take the hard way out. I mean, it seemed like he chose the easy way instead when he held out his arms in defeat. But, I guess he was just that stupid to think in total opposite ways.

All was quiet as the young Coder lost his spirit. Sometime during my thoughts he managed to move himself to sit himself beside me, which startled me as I thought he was always loud and clumsy. I guess he only had that cheerfulness when the old man was around. Guess he actually tried to protect the older man and his dumb mind. But that was just a guess at the moment.

The guy leaned his head back and looked up at the ceiling. "You know, it's not his fault for being, um, not the brightest."

"Oh really?" I mocked him, still not stopping the pounding of my head. He didn't even make a reaction to the rude comment.

"No, it's not." He shook his head regretfully and turned his head to face me. "It's the Upper's"

Well thanks for making me even more confused in the matter. Why do I care that the reason the man is dumb is because of the Upper's. It's not their fault that he was born dumb.

I stopped beating my head and looked at him in return, a bored expression plastered on my face. "You're telling me this why? Isn't speaking out of term against the Upper's against one of the laws?"

My man grinned arrogantly at me. "You heard what they called us. And I bet you knew that everyone of us in this room had some type of messed up feature. Whether it be in the disfigured looks, or in the weird way they acted."

I really didn't notice anything, but I'll play along somewhat. "Maybe, but so what?"

"So what? Don't you get it? We are the Anomalies of this world. We are the ones that could change our fates."

I narrowed my eyes at him incredulously. "People who barely pass the tests are Anomalies? Yeah, like I believe you."

"Well do you have an explanation for why we are here?"

Hmm, we may have done some bad coding or have broken a law, or were just plain dumb. "I can think of a few."

"Well, while you make silly guess, I will have the real answers." He chuckled happily to himself, as if he actually knew the reason.

I was bored and somewhat curious in his so called explanation, so I asked. "We have a little bit before they come and take one of us, so why don't you tell me your scenario."

"It's not a scenario, it's the real picture. Get it?" He sighed and he returned his stare at the ceiling. "But I guess I could tell you. It looks like we may be close to death, so why not? It's really stupid as well. And-"

I lifted up my hand to stop him. "Please, just explain." I said, clearly now annoyed. This conversation was getting no where. I should just turn away and ignore him.

But, I was a very curious person.

He laughed slightly. "It was my friend, L21, who told me all this. You know, the Coder who just left that had a few screws loose? Well, he was never that idiotic to begin with, he used to be smart and greatly so. But the Uppers messed with his mind and he went mental. I guess I'll start at the beginning, got it?"

I nodded, still sitting and being bored. But I wasn't going anywhere just yet. The Regulators also quieted and sat closer to the bars to get a better hear at the story. I guess they wanted a good story to go along with their bets.

"Well, me and L21 haven't always known each other. We met maybe a year ago,at the earliest, at work. When I first saw him, I thought he had to be a genus, with how he could analyze all those worlds without the help of an Artificial. I always wondered why he was never given a position in the Upper Levels. I used to spy on him some days, just to see why he went nowhere in the job rankings. He noticed me on the first day." Coder boy shook his head as if remembering a stupid moment, which he was. "He didn't mind though, he said he enjoyed some company, so we become friends. And at first, I would never notice his tiny fidget or twitches, I always thought it was a habit of his. But then, on one of our lunch breaks where we would eat together and chat, he started shaking violently and horribly. I didn't know what to do, but he did. During his spasm of sorts, he pressed some sort of button on his sleeve and Medicals came and took him away."

This had nothing to do with an explanation for being here. Even some of the Regulators got bored and backed away from the lack. I tipped my head forward and rubbed my temples, a headache starting to form. This was like he was telling me a silly story on guy who had spasms.

"I know what you're thinking, ma'am. You think that this a waste of your time right?" He asked me with a slight chuckle escaping his lips. "Well, you should still listen. You're the only person I've told. And going out without knowing why could drive people insane."

I slammed my head back on the wall and looked up ahead in front of me. "Just get on with it, _sir_. You don't need to make pauses to make sure I have everything memorized. I'm not an imbecile."

"I know you're not, but I do know you have a horrid memory." He said as I looked at him, dumbfounded. He shift closer to me and whispered. "I can tell you how I know if you just keep listening to me."

I nudged closer to my corner, bringing my knees to my chest and cradling them. "Just tell me already, you Know-it-all."

"Fine, I'll continue my little story." He shifted back away from me. "Now, he went to the hospital and stayed there for a few weeks, and when I went to see him, he looked like death. He told me everything though. He told me the truth behind the Codes and Coders, and why we watch them, and who is who in the job world. We, as in all Restricted and is 30 Code Analyzers who have help from Artificials, are sick in some way, shape, and form. For example, I have horrid twitches in my eyes along with crap eyesight, and they become so bad that I would have to hold my eyes closed for hours to stop the twitches or headaches. L21 had seizures every so often and, after a few more seizures and after he told me the truth, his mind practically became mush." He looked down at his regretfully. "You have short term memory loss, though I can't figure out why because there was usually a reason for a sickness." He waved his hands around the room wildly. "Every one of us that was in this cell had something wrong with us that managed to go under the Reboots detector and allowed us into the Community. Now here comes the reason we are here; we know too much to be trusted as just Restricteds."

That sounded so wrong, but yet so true. I didn't think I had a problem with my constant forgetfulness. And now that I look at him more closely, I can see that he did have a slight twitch in his left eye. But I couldn't think that we were arrested because of that. Right? Great, my full attention was on his story.

"So, what you're saying is that all thirty of us are just as sick and as lousy as a Restricted?" I said glaring my eyes at him. I didn't want him to think I was scared or anything like that because if his information that could be false.

Was everything starting to get smaller? Hotter as well?

"You didn't let me finish." He swished his finger at me before continuing his story. "Anyway, before you interrupted me, I was talking about how we went under the radar. All thirty of us aren't Restricteds or Nothings or sick. We are different and in a good way, L21 believed. We just have some bad side effects, that's all." He shrugged simply. "In this world of ours, all of us come from a Field Agent mother, yes? Do you know the real reason why?"

Of course, all of the Coders came from a Field Agent mother. They were the most fit and able to carry a child and have able, mostly non-Restricted children. It was very rare for a non-Field Agent to have a child without proper eyes watching them, and who wants that? Nobody, of course.

"We all come from a Field Agent mother because they are more able bodied to carrying another person in them." I said to him easily, because I knew I was correct.

"Your somewhat right. The real true reason is that we are half Coders and half from another world we watch. I don't have to tell you the mechanics, right." He asked nervously and I shook my head. "And it's because it allows the Reboots the ability to gain power over the worlds. They have the ability to control because some of them go to the world and _live_ there and gain political power and do all this other stuff I just can't explain!" He suddenly looks so full of life and uses his hand to make random motions. "For their own enjoyment!"

What is he telling me? "What are you saying?" I said clearly more confused than when the Regulator called us Nothings.

"No one has a concrete destiny, there are just a few that are so strong they break it! And if they break it too much, it could cause some big change into the world and since the Reboots are half and half, they would be stuck in one world forever or until they gain connection again! And they go from world to world as they please because they can fit into that world! We can't because we look so different from every world for many different reasons!"

I can't believe it. The reason Reboots looked different. The reason we never saw them. The reason they always thought they were better. It almost all made sense, in a weird and twisted way. We helped them have a luxury of a life out of our pocket, figuratively.

"Why are you telling me this? I mean, we are most likely going to be tourers to death or something, so why lie to me?" I asked, my body slightly shaking from nerves.

He just shrugged simply, as if it was nothing. "You seem like an okay person. And if I'm going out, I'm not going out without telling people other people's secrets." He made this sound like it was nothing. He was too lax, so that meant he was hiding something, but I don't think he was lying at all.

And why would this Coder man tell my lies when we both knew we are being sentenced to death? He had to be telling the truth, but how does it all make sense? He could believe it to be true and it may not be.

"Can you dumb it down to a few sentences?" I asked scratching my head and looking dumb. I just had to make sure my theories were correct, and I didn't want to look as worried as I felt. At the moment, I thought the room was getting hotter, smaller, and starting to lack oxygen as well.

The guy smiled as he realized he had me. "Reboots are different because they got the rare recessive genes when they are born. Long ago they figured out that they could travel between worlds and they used us non-different people to give them allowance into the worlds. They figured out the codes and made us regulate them for their own enjoyment, because they think it was their _destiny _for them to do so. And the Coders in the Upper Level help them so they can be the higher ups of this world. The rest of us are their little puppets on strings."

Lies, it was all lies. We didn't regulate the worlds so they don't destroy themselves. We probably didn't even need to stalk these worlds like we've been doing. They could probably live fine by themselves. I could probably live fine by myself.

What else did they not tell us? What else have they told us that were lies? I know for a fact this man was telling the truth, because his words spoke the truth. He sounded so truthful that I couldn't not believe him. Why did he tell me this? I don't like this at all. I bet he told me this stuff, and only me, because he knew there was no other person to tell. He was telling me this because the Uppers and Reboots were going to kill us.

And what about Z33? She was now one of the Uppers, so she has got to know the truth. But I'll never be allowed to see her again, so this'll be the only truth I'll know unless someone just comes barging in.

Unless she was in on their selfish plans. She probably acted like my friend and pretended to help me so it would make her look good for the Uppers and Reboots.

Everything now made such sense that I couldn't believe it, at all.

Suddenly too claustrophobic, I stood up and ran to the from of the cell. I shook the bars wildly as I caught all the Regulators undivided attention. I couldn't hold it in anymore emotions. I had to do something.

"Liars! All of them are filthy liars!" I shouted at them as tears filled my eyes. I heard my cellmate behind me try to shout out to me, but I didn't care.

I had to tell them to at least give them a chance. But, none of them moved an inch or even gave a blink. The five Regulators did not even give a reaction to my outbreak. Why wouldn't they answer me. They should at least be hearing the words that left my mouth, or the jangling sounds of the bars as I shook them.

"Why aren't you listening! Stop leaning against the wall and at least show me that you heard his story!" I shouted even louder. My voice started to shake and my eyes started tearing up even more. I turned to my cellmate. "Why won't they listen!"

The Coder cell mate got up ran to my side to see what the problem was. He looked at the unmoving Regulators and then turned his attention on me. "They're dead." He said darkly, his eyes shadowed over by his hair.

They couldn't be dead. They were only listening to this man's story just a few minutes ago. And I didn't noticed them dying in any way. Right, they couldn't be dead.

But, as I looked at the Regulators again, I saw that they were dead very clearly. I saw the grey, dead look in their eyes first, the slackness of their jaws, and then the two black dots with silver blood flushing out on the side of each of their necks. Someone shocked them in the necks with so much electricity, it killed them.

I covered my mouth with me hands and fell to the floor, unable to stop my gaze from leaving them, and silently let my tears flow. I couldn't move a muscle, even when the Coder man kneeled down to try and speak some comfort words to me, All I could see was that they all sat side by side, as if they were still listening to the Coder's story or placing their silly bets. In two of their lax hands held some coins, as if they were passing them off to each other.

None of them did anything to deserve this. So, why did they die and who killed them? This isn't right at all.

"They didn't deserve this, you know. They didn't have to die" A low and hard voice said from the shadows and from where I couldn't see.

The Coder man stiffened greatly and spoke towards the voice. "What do you mean? You killed them, didn't you! Show yourself you coward!"

The dark figure came out and showed himself as, what looked like, black buzzed cut hair, dark colored skin, and scarlet red eyes. He was clearly a Reboot, and his grin proved to both me and Coder man that he was the one to have killed the Regulators. The shocker that rested in his palms, smoking heavily, just confirmed it.

The Coder man put his arms under my armpits, threw my arm over his shoulders, and lifted me up to my feet, though I didn't try to stand; so I just limped there. I didn't want to do anything except nothing, or go back in time. Sadly, the latter wasn't an option.

"Come on, ma'am. You need to stand up. I can't just leave you in this state." The Coder man whispered and pleaded with me. "When someone faces death in its face, it's always best to cause him hell before they go."

That gave me slight, very slight, encouragement that allowed me to mindlessly wipe my face of tears and stand on my own two feet. That made the Coder man grin ever so slightly before he faced the killer.

"Give it your best shot. You're not going to break us so easily." The Coder man said defiantly as he stood his ground with me still slightly propped up by him. I had to give this man some credit; he knew how to be gutsy and be so justified about it.

The killer shook his head as if he heard a stupid joke. "Oh I will, believe me. But, I would like to know where you got this information of yours that had put us in the predicament with the deaths of these Regulators." He slowly and methodically walked up to the bars to face the Coder man. "And horrifically, we already got rid of L21, who was the source of this real info. I should've known that he was dumb for a reason. But I believe that you will know either way. This puts us on such a predicament, doesn't it?"

I growled slightly under my breath. "You're the one who killed those innocent people and Regulators." I was still in my daze as I said this and really didn't know what I was saying.

"No, you're the one who killed them. Or so it'll say in the report that _I'll_ send in." The killer chuckled as he looked down on me, sending bone chilling shivers down my spine. "You got a hold of the shocker, my dear girl, and you killed them while trying to escape. But, I caught you and sentenced you both to death. That leaves me with the proof that will give the public peace of mind to know that we saved them from a more terrible outcome. Sounds great, doesn't it?"

"You won't get away with this!" Coder man shouted through the bars and at the killer. "You're the good for nothings! Not anyone else!"

I unconsciously gripped the Coder man's shirt tighter and pulled from the dead bodies and put my gaze to the dirty floor that looked like it was moving everywhere. Side to side and all around it went.

I heard the killer chuckle a menacing laugh and felt the wave of electricity from the shocker as it was turned on. "It's a shame, but I can't kill you two yet. I need to know how many people know the truth."

So what Coder man said was the truth! No, why did this guy have to clarify it? Why couldn't he just kill me and out me out of this misery? I wasn't the one who absolutely knew the truth! Why can't he kill me and interrogate the Coder man?

Coder man held me protectively close and wouldn't let me go, even when I could stand by myself. If anything, his grip on me became tighter from when he tried to lift me up. Maybe that's why I couldn't die. The killer thought that we cared for each other, yeah right. This is survival of the fittest, and I'm already out.

"I'll see you both in a little bit." Killer said as he pressed the black button on the grey device.

I couldn't say that I felt anything, because I didn't. At most I felt was a jolt in my muscles, my skin, my bones, and my heart. Then I went limp in Coder man's arms before he too was shocked and fell to the ground in a heap, landing on me. Thanks a lot, I felt so great with this extra weight.

Then, as if a blanket was covering my eyes, it felt like fog was invading my brain and caused me to become sleepy and ultimately make me close my eyes and become dead to the world.

**Okay, explanation time if you didn't get it!**

**The Reboots, who are born different, have the ability to live in both worlds and come and go as they please because they think they are better than all of the "White hair, white skin, grey eyes, grey mouths, and yada yada."**

**This is a black and white world, and the Reboots find out how to leave its blandness to go to other "colorful worlds." and like to keep it to themselves because of two reasons. The Coder man only said one, but I'll list two.**

**1) Regular Coders look too different to pass off as normal in any other worlds.**

**2) If everyone knew about the Reboots traveling to other worlds for fun, (And not being a field agent to fix a mess) than everyone would like to travel to another world and forget about their own world and how they have to help watch the worlds so the "codes" as they put it, don't get messed up to lock them out of their own world. Did you understand that? I hope you did.**

**Either way, this was how I chose to show you how this mess actually makes sense. It is in K03's P.O.V, she is telling the story and at the moment she is confused and weirded and all that other good stuff. She forgets easily and likes to repeat herself; remember that please!**

**And K03's breakdown by trying to yell and shake the bars crazily was to show that she held in those emotions for so long and with that new information, she just lost it. Kay? I hope I made it believable. Please tell me if I should fix it! I want to this story to make sense and likable!**

**If you have any questions, I will be happy to answer them all regarding the black and white world they live in and all that stuff that you think I should be explained more.**

**Next time!-**

_Her golden teeth dimmed as her grin closed. Her smile still had happiness, though her eyes held sadness because she knew my predicament. All she was doing was trying to comfort and pity me in the most horrible way._

**Guess who this is! I bet you can!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, I'm sorry we have not made it to the One Piece Universe yet. But please, listen to the words that I write here; this isn't some general and silly fanfiction where the main character's ideals are fully with the straw hats or something like that. This is K03's journey, not some silly short story that makes the OC so freaking great that everyone adores but she gives her life up to the captain and crew because she thinks it would be 'fun'. And no, she doesn't have a tragic past like most OCs do; her life is different, not sad.**

**And I still can't pass a deal for One piece to be mine. So, I don't own it.**

**Also, this chapter is a little harsh and maybe a little bloody. Viewer discretion is slightly advised. You may hate me for doing doing this to my poor OC, K03. Just read, find out, and see for yourself what I mean. **

3rd P.O.V - Some months ago.

_L21 blew a strand of his long, greasy, and white hair out of his face while looking up at the cloudy sky, as if wishing for a crack of sunshine to break through and shine down. It looked like it was going to rain, with it's huge, dark, and menacing clouds; but L21 knew for a fact it wasn't going to and where he sat was where he knew light from the sun would pierce the clouds and shine down._

_The wind whipped angrily around the library's tiny and cramped balcony, as if the wind wanted to push him off. But, L21 ignored the wind, picked up his newspaper, and started to read the latest new happenings inside the Community._

_Somewhat latest, it was about a few days old at that point. This was because he couldn't afford the newspapers that were fresh off the press, and this meant that he had to read newspapers that had been from days to weeks ago. But he didn't mind, for as long as he had himself some connection with the Community news and goings ons, he would be happy. This was how he could keep tabs at the best of his ability without being caught, even though it was hard to read through the lies that the Reboots and Uppers write about their own selves._

_But, since he knew the truth about the Reboots and the Uppers, he could look at the betweens. He knew that they were all selfish for themselves, others like them; and everyone else not like them were their stepping stools. So, keeping slight tabs by listening to gossip and reading newspapers give easy access into the real truth; as in he can read between the lines of lies. _

_Taken away from his thoughts, a sharp and clumsy movement from the ground caught his eye. He noticed this same movement a few times already today and deduced long ago that he was being followed. He didn't do anything because this movement was too clumsy to be any Regulator's doing, and too sharp for a Reboot or Upper. _

_L21 took a long sip of his H2O, to clear his throat, before calling out to the person watching him._

_"You know, it's rude to watch people, and trying to do so without them knowing can be even more rude if they know you're doing it." He shut, folded, then sat the newspaper on the table in front of him and waved dismissively at the hidden watcher. "But, we do it all the time anyway, so why do I bother telling you a lesson that even I break everyday." _

_The watcher slowly removed himself from his hiding spot, which was behind a skinny lamppost. "How did you know? I thought I hid very well!" The watcher shouted up to L21._

_L21 saw that the watcher looked almost terrified, as well as confused, dumbfounded, and a slight grey blush tinted his face to show embarrassment. He also noted that the watcher had simple black slacks and an untucked white buttoned shirt, and his only extra accessory was a pair of simple black glasses that was shoved to far up his face. In L21's opinion, the watcher looked as if he was a failing schoolboy._

_"You don't think it seems like a smart idea to hide behind a skinny pole when you yourself is much wider, do you?" L21 laughed as his eyes crinkled, showing true happiness._

_The watcher took a step back, very much embarrassed. "I gu-es-ess I didn't, uh um, thi-ink it through." He stuttered and blushed even more greatly than before. "I'm sorry for bothering you sir, so I'll just be going now."_

_L21 was starting to like, and become more curious of, this kid. He liked him because he made him laugh with his simple mistakes, like hiding behind a pole. He was also curious about him, because even though he didn't look the brightest, he knew this kid had some mind in that head to give an idea to watch him when no one else did._

_"No, please come up and sit awhile." L21 waved the man up. "I haven't had a friend to share the sunlight with in some time."_

_"What do you mean, sir? You're talking to me?" Watcher asked and he stopped trying to leave. He looked around the empty street to see if he was talking to anyone else._

_"Just come up! The library is the one public place where we are all equal in every way for our love of knowledge!" L21 shouted as he leaned over the ledge and beckoned the watcher up._

_Watcher stood there very uncertain on what to do on the matter. He couldn't quite understand L21's enthusiastic glee for him, a stranger, to come up and sit with him. What was the real reason L21 wanted out of him? Watcher kept thinking up crazy, wild, and near impossible scenarios as ideas for L21's true and simple reason._

_Cautiously, thinking he could possibly get his answers he's been looking for, the watcher slowly entered the library to join L21. He blocked out the thoughts of what would happen when he reached the top._

_In truth, L21 just wanted a sitting buddy to watch the bright rays of light that rarely ever shows itself in this dull world they have been born into._

_Finally reaching the balcony, the watcher stood precariously in the doorway with his hands uniformly behind his back and looked around the small area, not really knowing what to do. _

_"Oh, just sit down. You really need to work on being more open, you know that?" L21 leaned back in his seat and rested his hands on the edge of the table to push the chair on it's back legs, dangling himself almost off the railing._

_The watcher nodded and sat himself down at the table, a slight twitch forming in his eyes. He ignored it and looked toward the eccentric man with greasy hair and a lazy attire. At first look, L21 would look like a well-fed Restricted. If watcher didn't know any better, he would've thought he was a gang leader Restricted, but he knew that this man had the mind if a genus to know a lot better than that._

_"I am L21, if you didn't know that." L21 said simply as he lowered all four legs of the chair to the ground and smiled cheekily. "But, I'm betting you did know that. So, tell me your name so we can be even. Maybe we could become friends and share bar codes someday." He happily held out his hand for the watcher to shake._

_Watcher looked at him as if he was insane, but took L21's offering hand and answered none the less. "I'm Y08."_

_The heavy clouds broke themselves apart to let the sun shine through, right on top of the two men who were shaking hands._

(O.O)

K03's P.O.V

When I woke up, I was in what looked like an poorly furnished, empty and dank, medical room. The only thing I could see in front of me was some syringes and other random medical equipment littered on a table in a metal trey on top. The smell of some type of bleach over powered and stung my nose which almost brought me to tears. This did not bring a pretty picture to mind, now did it?

As for myself, I was strapped to what looked like a dentist chair of sorts. My arms and legs bounded by black leather straps. My brain pounded off my head like it was a party on overload. That headache, the fog that was still drugging my brain, and being trapped to a chair, made it very hard to pass any type of judgement of what I should've done at the moment.

Oh yeah, I was shock by a shocker. Side effects did include fuzziness, I think, maybe.

"Ohhh," I groaned very loudly and tried to break free of my bindings. "Wha-" I couldn't finish making the words because, they weren't lost at the tip of my tongue, they were lost in the mixing and matching of my fuzzy brain thoughts.

This was not a good day for me at all people. I mean, really, why does the world hate me so much that they put me through this? Why was it me that the Coder told his little story too? I should've just screamed my head off when everyone else did so I could've been taken away sooner.

During my foggy, and messy, thoughts, I had made it a conclusion for my main thoughts to be to figure out where I was and where the Coder man was. I needed to slap him upside the head for getting me in this predicament. I could've been happily dead by now.

So, ignoring the latter of my thoughts and doing this motion ever so slightly, I tried to lift my head off the chair and look at my surroundings.

_What is this place? _I thought to my self groggily, as my eyes were still adjusting to the dark room. I still saw the dingy walls and the syringes, but nothing else would form in my line of sight. I still needed to know where I was, because I had no clue at the moment.

Oh wait, I had already narrowed it down to a badly made medical room of the sort. Or maybe this was their prison torture room where they torture all the prisoners. Guess I'm going to get tortured, huh? But why would they need medical supplies in a torture room? Maybe it was a way to torture prisoners, or keep them somewhat alive to answer questions. Probably.

Yes, this is probably where they would torture me painfully and mercilessly. I need to remember that, right, so let's keep that memo noted. Onward to the next thought on my mind.

Would you say I had a bit of insanity in my mind when I say that I wasn't scared? I mean, after all I've been through in this day alone, could I just be tired of this mess instead of scared, sad, or emotional in any way? Because that's all I was; I was just tired.

Wait, has it been longer than a day? Oh, I don't know how long I was out, I could've been out for years for all I knew.

But that felt unlikely because I think I would've changed in weight or something like that. Wouldn't you think?

And soon enough, I was sore as well as tired. This was because I forgot that I had my head held up, which of course, made my neck sore. So I laid my head back down on the chair and looked side to side to see if I could get any clues as to what would happen to me.

Nothing was shown to me on my left, but to my right sat Coder man who sat tied up, breathing awfully heavy and raspy sounding. I also could notice that his face looked black, bloodied, and swollen; even in the darkness of the room I could see that. That must've been some serious information he was holding back if he allowed himself to get that hurt.

Beside the Coder man, sat a table with the almost same equipment on it that laid in front if me. Thought there was a difference; his were bloody and mine were spotless.

On his body, he had what looked like tiny poles stabbing his body in angles that look seriously grotesque. Some were even dripping blood through their hollow shoots because some of those poles were shooting up through his skins like veins. It was very disturbing.

But he didn't complain. He just sat there and held his tongue.

I guess I had to feel sorry for the poor guy. He looked so beaten and bloodied that just by looking at him, it made me feel I was feeling his pain with him, with all those poles shoved up so far and deep. He must've been through a lot while I was here, strapped to a seat and sitting pretty.

Of course he had. What was I thinking? The guy has been stabbed so many times it was unreal! I should really be more considerate, and I'll start now. With Coder man.

"It looks like sleeping beauty has finally awoken." Killer's cold and harsh voice sounded from behind the Coder man. I couldn't yet get him into my focus, so he was still blurry to me, but I knew it was killer alright. His slimy and vain voice was all the confirmation I needed.

And usually I see people with pure light colors that seemed to glow in the dark, even if my vision was blurry I could that he was darker. And I did remember that killer had dark skin, hair, and red eyes.

"Who?" I asked, my voice quiet and raspy. My throat felt very dry and scratchy, so I tried to swallow a few times to, oh I don't know how to say it, moisten my throat so it wouldn't sound so bad.

"Who is sleeping beauty?" I asked once again, this time my voice sounded better. Out of all the questions I could've asked, why did I ask that?

Why I asked a stupid question like that, it's beyond me. I was really tired and stupid at this point, that's what I would say when asked.

Killer silently laughed as he walked himself up to my side and pated my head and smoothed my hair roughly. "Nothing that you need to concern yourself with, little pet."

I narrowed my eyes at killer, contemplating on if I should have a comeback comment, or spit in his face. I didn't want his filthy hands to touch me, let alone allow him to call me 'little pet'.

And it seemed that he was the one who did this to Coder man, since he was the only other person in the room with us and covered in silver blood. This man was a sick and twisted man who deserves nothing best than to rot.

"Don't touch me." I jerked my head away from his petting and bloody hand. "There are words that describe you that aren't polite for me to say. Don't make me lose my politeness, I'm very fond of it."

Killer grinned sadistically, grabbed my hair, pulled it back, and shoved his awful smelling face directly in front of me. "If I were you, I would stop talking, little pet. I'll make you regret anything I think needs punished. Which after your next sentence, I will start punishing you at your own worthless words that don't answer any of my questions. Got it?"

We both sat there in silence as we stared at each other. He stood there smugly and held my hair back, which had really hurt as it pulled hair out of my scalp. And I just sat there, because I was tied in place, and ignored the pain as I stared straight at him. I made him sure he saw my defiance in my eyes, and I even gave a slight snarl to top it off.

I looked past killer's smug face to take a glance at Coder man, who was still tied up to a chair and barely breathing at all at that point. But, even in that state he looked like he was in, Coder man had his eyes on me like I was some kind deep trouble. His eyes stared wide eyed at the both me and killer, and me thinking about what happened while I was out, made me believe that killer would do the same thing he did to Coder, to me. But just looking at his injuries gave me fueled hatred to speak up, not just for myself, but for both of us.

I wasn't going to let him win his satisfaction of him letting her me even let out a whimper that isn't defiant.

I looked back at Coder man and thought on how I could win my own satisfaction. These thoughts pumped up my adrenaline and sharpen my thoughts back at the situation at hand in front of me.

I was no longer tired, I had that all out of my system. I was not scared as to what was to come, I blocked those thoughts from my mind. There wasn't a single idea of doubt, because like I usually do, I forgot it. I forgot how to be scared, so cliché.

I turned my gaze and smiled greedily right back to killer as his smug smile diminished into a serious frown. I wasn't going to let this pansy win, and I was going to tell him just that.

"Go ahead and _punish_ me as much as you like, it's better than being a pansy like _you_." I spat in his face, grinning ear to ear.

Killer's frown deepened into a furious scowl as he gripped my hair tighter. "Say one more word like that and you'll regret it." He pulled my head back even farther and shoved his face almost on top of mine, so I could see the veins almost bursting on his forehead from the amount of anger he was now showing me. "I'm giving you a chance here, dear pet. We can do this the easy way with an easy death, or the hard way with a pitifully long death."

"Don't say anything!" Coder man yelled, though he sounded horrid and literally broken. "Just don't say anything!" He begged me. "Don't do anything, please!"

Killer pulled his sharp gaze away from me and shouted to Coder man. "Shut up runt!" He turned his gaze back to me and lowered his voice. "If he won't give me my answers when I torture him, what would happen if I tortured you? Maybe I'll get my answers then. Maybe he has a cute heroic heart that I sometimes see. Go on, ma'am, say one more word and choose it wisely. Help yourself, or help nothing."

The secret of where L21 heard this story must've been very classified, seeing that Coder man allowed such a beating without telling a thing. So, just like that smart/dumb L21, I'm choosing the hard way out. And, just like Coder man, I chose to stand my ground, though neither Coder or killer liked my next few words.

I picked them out very smartly as I gave each man a close eyed smile.

"One. More. Word."

I know, it was cliche and all, but I was going to die anyway, so I had better make it as good as I want.

(O.O)

3rd P.O.V

As soon as K03 spoke those words, the dark skinned Reboot snarled his teeth at the young Coder girl and slammed her head on the metal headrest. "You'll regret this, you filthy pet!" He growled at her as he started punching her face with his fist. The Reboot had enough of wasting time, he wanted his answers now.

Y08 tried to look away at this grossly scene, but couldn't. He was too absorbed by the sheer anger that the Reboot radiated with and the physical pain he was dealing to her. And Y08 himself was starting to become angry as well; he didn't like K03 getting hurt for his sake.

Y08 looked around the room for something that could help him escape. His eyes finally landed on the poles that rested in his body as his mind formally made a plan of attack.

He brought his tied up hands to his thigh, where one of the poles stuck out loosely, then held his breath and pulled the pole quickly out, careful not to utter a sound. He then had his chance to escape from his binding and save K03.

But, as Y08 tried to remove himself from his binds, sharp pains stung him everywhere in his body every time he moved a little muscle. He then was sure that he sustained a couple broken ribs and some sprains here and there. He was also almost sure that he was close to death and couldn't save the girl even if he tried. Probably would've dropped dead from shear exhaustion if he actually broke free. He couldn't even talk anymore because he was sure he had his jaw popped out of place, as it happened right after he tried to tell her to not say anything else.

"Give me the damn Medical in here now!" The Reboot shouted out as he stopped punching the poor K08 who was bleeding greatly from her nose and mouth. "We're going to make sure she doesn't mouth back ever again!"

K03, as she's released from the Reboot's grip, spits silver blood in in her captor's face. The excess blood trickles down her cheeks and chin from her profuse bleeding as she glared her grey eyes and scowled at the Reboot.

"I'll never shut up, you filthy man." K03 announced to the Reboot, which made Y08 shocked by level of defiance she held.

Before the Reboot could do anymore damage to K03, a seemingly simple Medical lady come scurrying in carrying a clipboard. "You called, sir?" She seemed unfazed by what was happening here because of a simple reason; she was an Upper Medical and very good at being quiet in situations like this.

"I've had it with these Nobodies. One won't talk and the other just talks uselessly. We aren't going to get anything from them the usual way, so we better show them some manners and maybe the man will talk." The Reboot wiped the blood briskly off his face and walked himself to stand beside Y08. "I have no use for the girl, so we'll start with her first."

Y08 gasped quietly to himself as his eyes widened to watch the Medical stroll up confidently past the Reboot and K03. He tried, ever so poorly, to break out of his ropes and failed. Both the Reboot and Medical saw this and knew he would spill sooner or later at the expense of the girl. They didn't even try and stop his useless struggle because that's just what it was; useless.

"I'm right here, you know?" K03 spoke up as she locked her gaze with the Medical. "I'm not some idiot."

The Medical laughed as she walked up to K03 and sat her clipboard on the table. "In truth, you are darling. Now, what could we do to you to get the man to start talking like a parrot? Any suggestions?"

"I bet that you can kill me and he still won't talk. We barely now each other, only met today in fact." K03 grinned happily, not knowing that right beside her, Y08 struggled nearby with the Reboot easily holding him down.

The Medical just stared down at her like she was a lamb to the slaughter, unknowingly innocent in such silly ways. She still continued to set out her supplies and figure out what to do to K03.

Then she decided to take a look at her clipboard and her eyes widened in shock as she read the information.

"She-she's project C sir, this is a complete surprise!" The Medical gasped out as she looked toward the Reboot. "We can't kill her when she has all the living information we need!"

K03 cocked her head in major confusion and exasperation as she wondered what Project C was all about. "You've got to be kidding me! What is with all these surprises! What is Project C!" She groaned and shouted at the Medical.

Ignoring K03, the Reboot's expression didn't change, as if he knew about what the Coder girl was Project C. Which he did of course. So he boxed Y08's ear, causing him to be knocked unconscious for a few seconds. "Don't kill her than. If your Project C is that important to you Uppers than go ahead and fake her death or something. But make sure you torture her enough to make this man spill his information."

The Medical nodded eyes downcast and then turned her attention back to her tools.

Then the Reboot, seeing that Y08's jaw is out of its socket, decides to jerk it harshly and painfully back into its socket which made Y08 jerk back into consciousness. The Reboot laughed as Y08 cursed in pain and confusion. But K03 caught none of that little scene as her full attention was on what the Medical.

"What do you two mean? What's Project C and what's it got to do with me?" K03 growled at the Medical and struggled against her restraints. "Why do all you people confuse me with all your confusing talk!"

"KK3 is right about you," The Medical said coldly as she arranged the medical supplies in the tray, pulled out a box with some buttons, and then put in latex gloves. "Your talk is pretty useless. And now I know exactly what we should do to you now."

The Medical pressed a button on the side of the chair that sent an electrical current through the seat and into K03's nerves that made her unable to move her body. The Medical then held out a pair of surgical scissors and held it out to K03's mouth that had just stopped its bleeding. She opened the young Coder's mouth with her other hand and clamped it open with a clamp, making K03 unable to close her mouth, or talk, as well.

"Now," The Medical said as she snipped the scissors playfully and pulled out K03's tongue with her free hand. "This will only hurt for a long while, darling."

The Medical looked back to Reboot KK3 for approval. The Reboot grabbed Y08's head and held it straight at the two ladies in front if them and then nodded to the Medical to proceed.

"Watch this and then I want you to decide if we should cut off another body part." Reboot KK3 whispered harshly in Y08's ear. "Watch and see what you've done to this girl."

"No!" Y08 gasped as he struggled weakly in KK3's firm and steady grip. Tears started to form in the corners of his eyes as his courage seemed to finally break. "I didn't know this would happen! Please, I'll tell you everything! Just stop!"

KK3 shook his head in mock sadness. "I'm afraid I can't do that. You may have finally came to your senses, but the little pet has not."

Y08 closed his eyes and bit his lips as the Medical brought down her scissors into the girls mouth and slowly started to cut it out. This wasn't the first time the Medical has cut out a tongue, and it wouldn't be her last. She knew how to make sure K03 felt the pain and she smiled when tears started running down the girls face.

K03 was paralyzed, not numbed. She closed her eyes tightly shut with her screams lost somewhere in the back of her throat. She felt the scissors painfully tear through her tongue, feeling every cut that disconnected her tongue apart like paper. She could taste the blood now falling down her throat, almost chocking her but not quite doing that deed. The best she could do was cry and hyperventilate slightly to the pain.

She couldn't stop the Medical from taking the tongue.

When the Medical finished cutting the tongue out, she swiftly laid the dark grey and bleeding tongue on the tray. Then she grabbed a hot iron she had heated during the cutting period and put it to the stub tha was her tongue, stopping the blood from leaving the tongue and sealing the wound.

K03 arched her back and cried out as she gain some ability to move again. The tongue burning on contact with the searing hot metal was an even worse pain than having the tongue cut and taken out.

"Maybe now you can learn your lesson, darling." The Medical took out the iron, leaned down, and whispered into K03's ear. "Everyone has a place in this world, and you just have to suck it up and live with it. Or die, whichever one is best for the Community's survival."

The Medical stood straight back up, happily took the clamp out of K03's mouth, and almost skipped out of the room with the used Medical supplies and tongue. But before she fully left, she gave a swift nod to KK3 to acknowledge that she would be back.

When the Medical finally left, KK3 released his hold on Y08, strolled over to the softly crying K03, and started to softly stroke her hair out of her face. Then, after getting all the loose strands behind her ears, he grabs her hair once more and lifts her head up to face his face.

He watched as the tears fell down the girls face, and he felt no remorse for his actions. He felt very justified and right for doing this, it even gave him a slight thrill to watch her cry and cough out in pain as he pulled her hair.

After he seemed satisfied at examining the Medical's handiwork, he releases her and goes back to the Coder man. KK3 had been ready for his answers and wanted them right then.

"You tell me how your friend knew about the truth and we can end this a lot quicker." KK3 said simply as he squatted down to meet Y08's gaze.

Y08 took a glance at the unmoving figure that was K03 then pulled his gaze straight to the floor. "I'll tell you. He found-"

Y08 never got to answer because the doors bursts open, revealing none other than Z33 and Reboot Commander JJ5. Both of them were ready for combat and had pure hatred vibrating off of them.

(O.O)

K03's P.O.V

I had thought my life was over, that I couldn't go on anymore. It was my dumb mouth and my stupid head that got me in this mess. Maybe I shouldn't have gained that burst of self-confidence; I should've let myself have an easy death instead of this.

I had so many thoughts in my head that it was unreal. The reason why some of us Code Analyzers were taken. The reason why I was taken to be tortured along with Coder man. And now I had to know about this Project C that I'm somehow apart of. What did this all mean, and why is it me put in the middle?

Why me?

Then the pain of the Medical cutting out my tongue and then burning the stub just felt indescribable. And I couldn't even move to hold my mouth that was in pain, or even yell out in pain. The only thing I could do now was cry silently as I watched the Reboot speak to Coder man who it seemed to me that he had given up as well.

Why me?

That's when JJ5 barged into the room wearing some type of combat wear. She smiled happily as she bursted into the room with two shockers in the palms of her hands.

I watched as JJ5 sprinted right over to KK3 and shocked him directly in the neck with a shocker, which knocked him out cold on the ground. She then turned her happy and smiling face to the scene that has unfolded in front if her.

Her golden teeth dimmed as her grin closed. Her smile still had happiness, though her eyes held sadness because she knew my predicament. All she was doing was trying to comfort and pity me in the most horrible way. She quickly turned away and walk stiffly to the Coder man to help him out if his binds, leaving me.

Then, somehow coming from nowhere, Z33 bounded herself right in top of me and hugged me for what felt like dear life. She seemed a little different from the last time I saw her, but at that moment, it held nothing for me to care. I was still torn at what had just happened in these last ten minutes.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't get here sooner!" She fumbled slightly with her words as she started to unstrap my binding and let me free physically, though mentally I was still trapped. "I saw what that lady carried in her tray. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have been so careful and gotten you out sooner!"

Once I was free, Z33 pulled my up to my feet, gave me a hug that felt so comforting, and then started to pull me out of the room as quickly as she could. Though it was hard for her since I stumbled the whole way and became almost lead weight. It had been awhile since I last stood up, I think. I don't know how long I had been unconscious to place an amount of time.

But she risked her life and was saving me.

JJ5 ran up ahead of us with a now unconscious Coder man in her arms and led us through the maze of hallways, pretty sure it was taking us somewhere 'safe'. But I don't think it would be safe, I don't think anywhere would be safe enough for me anymore. I just couldn't take it anymore; I wanted to stop.

But she risked her life and was saving me.

So by that messed up and pretty much mental thought in my brain, I guess I still gripped Z33's arm tightly and followed the two away from that torture room.

Maybe the reason was that I still wanted to live. Somewhere in my head of mine made me think it would get better now that I knew that it was Z33 to have saved me and take me out of here. Maybe because of her, I let myself be taken away.

I knew I could trust Z33. Why did I ever doubt?

That's why.

(O.O)

**Haha! So are you all wondering and confused? Ok, I won't spill anything but I will tell you the reason I made her lose her tongue was because I was reading this story about a girl who lives in an underwater dome after this huge war breaks out. This girl wanted to go to the surface and live with them, so to not spill any secrets, they cut out her tongue. It reminded me of The Little Mermaid and I watched that right after I finished that story. Ha! **

**Well, in short, I thought about The Little Mermaid and thought 'Why doesn't she lose her tongue and speaking abilities as well? Oh the Hunger Game series had Avoxs that couldn't speak as well!' I then thought it would be rather funny later on when it would be needed for her to speak in life or death, or dramatic and comical situations.**

**Yes, I was influenced by outside forces when writing the story. Isn't that what gives us our ideas to write stories? This gives me a sense of originality when I write. So, enjoy the rest of the story.**

**And to let you all know, I'm almost positively sure that we shall start the One Piece fanfiction part next chapter. And if not, then definitely the next! I solemnly swear to that! I think!**

**Comments are appreciated! A lot! Even if it's hate, I can still work with it very well! I'm not shy, and I'm not good at following the rules, oops.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I have updated fast! Please enjoy this chapter!**

**This is more of a long explanation chapter on all the confusing stuff that K03 has found out. It's very long and I didn't know where to stop, oops!**

**Then the ending is fast-paced which I bet you all will be happy with at the end. Hopefully.**

**I may reedit this chapter because I don't think I fully obsessed over this chapter enough.**

**I want to thank FelgrandDragon for commenting all the time! I'm sorry I don't reply in those comment sections, but I will say that they mean a lot!**

Z33 and Reboot JJ5 ran expertly through the hallways, shocking anyone who went in our way and guided us to a single darkened area with an almost invisible door in a secluded part of the building. I couldn't help but feel an eerie feeling about what laid ahead, I hope you did too.

I kept hearing pounding footsteps come from not far behind us, and it seemed they were on our heels. I started to clam up as I look behind myself to find Regulators holding out their shockers, aiming at us. I shook off the nerves and looked back up ahead to put my attention on JJ5 and escaping.

I saw that JJ5 still had the Coder man cradled in her arms, and since she couldn't open the door, when she reached the almost invisible door she kicked open the door to blast it off its hinges. She hopped through the doorway and almost hit the Coder man's head off the frame but kept running.

Z33 and I followed quickly through that doorway and entered an empty grey room with three more simple doors, with each one was with a different world number code. I didn't know fully where we were at that moment, but I didn't think world codes would be in a prison unless it was a bad world with so many Anomalies.

That's when I somewhat realized what these two were doing. I'm betting you got the same idea as well, or not if you're that dense.

Z33 ran both of us up to a keypad on the wall and entered in some codes. After she entered the codes, metal bars shot out behind us which were so close it almost caught me in its clutches, but it locked out the Regulators from getting us. But this as well kept is locked in with no escape. So, what was Z33 and JJ5's plan?

She was taking us to a Code world room, but why? Because at that moment, I was that dense I couldn't figure it out fully yet.

"Ere are eh oing?" I asked horridly and coughed out old silver blood as Z33 pulled me through the farther left door. I forgot that I couldn't talk anymore, duh. I was then ignoring the new stabbing pain that was radiating in my mouth, so I didn't know if she had understood me or not.

"I'll answer all questions later K03! But now is not the time!" She yelled at me, her voice sounding very strained and worried as she let go of my arm and allowed me to use my own body to guide myself inside the room.

I watched JJ5 enter the room and disappear inside. Then I took a deep breath and stepped into the room, which was very dark and I was unable to see anything. So, I tripped over some cushion of sorts when I stepped forward farther into the room. It's feel was unlike anything I've ever felt, the feeling of what I would call 'bumpy'.

I heard Z33 close the door behind us, plug in a few more access code, and turn on the lights to allow us to see. And when those lights turned on I found myself in what looked like to be the most colorful and wondrous lounge, and It had more colors that I could name. With the blue, green, and yellow walls and items, I had found something so spectacular I couldn't stop gaping.

"We should be safe for at least a day and night before they have a chance to break through the fire walls." Z33's voice sighed somewhere behind me.

"Good. That gives us plenty of time to get them healed and out of here." JJ5 replied and I watched her lay the barely breathing Coder man down on a couch toward the back of the room. Then Z33 strolled past me to a cabinet on the wall to the far left, I was curious of what she was doing.

But feeling this cushion more closely was like nothing I ever seen before, as it was like a giant pillow with beans inside. I couldn't stop myself from stroking the fabric and patting it down excitedly. I almost completely forgot about the predicament I was in.

A pair of grey combat shoes that Field Agents use stepped in front of my view. "It's called a beanbag and is very popular in many worlds." JJ5 reached out here arm to help pull me up.

I took the hand hesitantly, since I wanted to keep looking and feeling this 'beanbag'. But if I got myself up, I could see and feel more new things.

"There you go." JJ5 said as I got to my unstable feet, I wasn't used to being in flats and on slick and shiny flooring, so I gave her a trembling smile and gripped her hand tighter so I wouldn't fall. Then I looked around and found Z33 treating the Coder man's wounds with some bright blue gel of some sort. When she touched the gel to the open wound, it seemingly started to heal and close up right before my eyes. Though Coder man still looked as if he was in major pain, even though he was was unconscious.

"I know it stings," I faintly hear Z33 murmur to him as she runs the gel in. "But it'll heal you much faster."

I looked at JJ5 for an explanation and she just shrugged simply. "It has a long and scientific name that I have no care for. Everyone I know calls it the Rico Paste, and it's really hard to come by, usually. But it works absolute wonders in times of serious need."

I nod and release my grip so I could walk around on my own. I then looked back again at JJ5 for another clear thought that plagued my mind.

"This is the Lounge, but I bet you kind of deduced that already." JJ5 explained to me then sat down in a couch and waved for me to sit with her. "And I think you should sit because I know you have so many questions that will take some time. Plus it's best to get all the confused air out of your thoughts before we get you out of here safely. And don't worry, I have a notepad for you to write on and we have plenty of time."

I walked slowly over, sliding my feet on the ground because it was fun, then I sat down beside her. She handed me an electrical notepad with a black stylus and I immediately started writing my first concerning thought.

_What is going on here? Why did they take us away and call us Nothings? _That is what I showed her sketched out on the notepad.

JJ5 sighed and leaned back into the couch. "Well, I should just explain everything from the beginning if you really don't know anything."

I shrugged, wrote_ I have a few ideas_, and then sat the notepad quickly on my lap. I really only had one version of everything and having another version could either help me or, if I'm unluckily dumb, confuse me even more. I then nodded to her for her to explain.

"Okay, well first off I'll start with their great thought." JJ5 sat back up and leaned her elbows on her knees, her green eyes looked to the floor solemnly. "They had some type of damn thought that made them ask themselves 'Do we have Coders that could have a chance to rebel against us?'. See, the Reboots and Uppers have a nice life and use all the lesser people, who show no potential to them, to have a better, lovelier, and a life full of choices for themselves."

Well, that proved one version of the story I was told, which really angered me. And I got so mad that I started gripping the notepad hard enough for it to start cracking. All I could think about was how those two groups are a bunch of selfish pricks.

"Judging by you breaking the notepad," JJ5 said as she released my grip on the pad and set it beside her. "You already got that part sorted out, so back to the explanation. And so they turned their attention to the Code Analyzers, the people who have the hard side of life but still have the easier life to figure things out. That group of workers are usually the ones who break out in the rebellions once they find out the truth. They usually want the nice side of life, as most people would like. But the Reboots and Uppers didn't want to catch any unwanted suspicion, so they did some undercover research into every single person. They looked for, what they liked to call 'sicknesses' and found thirty Code Analyzers with so many stupid sickness names that it was crazy. Like 'Autism' or Hyper defi-something or other, and even simple letters names like 'ADD'. The Reboots and Uppers researched so thoroughly that they traced back that all the rebel leaders, or Code Markers if you will, and figured out that almost every single one of them had some of this 'sickness'."

Another one of Coder man thoughts have been proven true. I was not liking where the rest of this was going. But what had anything to do with me? I had no 'sickness' that I knew of other than Coder man's accusation from the cell earlier.

"So they figured out who had what and decided they could easily steal you all away and silence you all in one go. They all thought that putting out false Code Marker warnings, in places most people like to look, and then taking what they thought to be 'useless' Coders and label them as traitors then no one would blink an eye. That's why they took you all prisoner and labeled you as Nothings and tried to kill you. You didn't die as quickly thanks to Y08 because he told you all he knew and it was just too valuable for the Reboots and Uppers to ignore. It could've led them to the source if information leakage." JJ5 looked up at me with an happy, evil glint in her eye. "So when they told me their idea to kill you 'traitors' and 'sickies', that's when I told them that they could shove their narcissism up their asses and then I walked out and decided to start my own rebellion. So, to find out how I could fight back, I did some deep research in some of the Reboot and Upper records and found Project C. It's the Upper's great plan to give them top spot in the food chain. That's the next explanation I will tell you that you should be aware of, since it heavily involves you and actually was the reason that pushed me to save you."

Now we were getting somewhere. I only found out I was Project C and this would tell me what, why, and how.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Z33 tense up and stop her paste rubbing. She doesn't stiffen and go cold that often, so I guessed that what I was about to hear next will interest me very much. I wondered what kind of interest I'll take in this.

"Project C was started when many Coders were starting to be born with these 'sicknesses'. It was supposed to be a cure for the sickness stuff but it turned into so much more after the whole 'born sick' epidemic passed and everyone became mostly immune and sickness counts lowered. It's nicknamed the Soldier, and it increases all the physical and mental aspects of a Coder. It was turned into a Upper's dream self to become just like a Reboot. So after any years of creating the formula, they needed a test subject willing enough to let them stick an almost fatal steroid into their body. They had thought of a Restricted, but they didn't want a Restricted to have a free chance at a new life if they lived, and they didn't want the Reboots to find out about their Soldier drug. So, 15 years ago, they found a little girl who was labeled as 'Heavily Autistic' and a highly probable failure. The Uppers thought they could use this girl because either way they thought they were giving her a better life, and in truth I guess I believe that's right. She wasn't going to get any better, not ever, so why not give it a chance on her? And the little girls parentals agreed immediately on the offer, anything that could give the child a better life and not get them in any trouble when the child becomes a Restricted. In their eyes, the death of their child was better."

JJ5 started coughing and grabbed a bottle, of what looked like H2O, and took a very long drink. She then slammed the bottle on the table beside her and took heavy and deep breaths. "Sorry, I've been talking too much."

I nodded in understanding, played with my fingers in my lap, and waited almost impatiently for her to continue. This explanation was long, but held my full attention. I may not be the smartest, but I have enough smarts to make me think I knew who the Autistic girl was. You agreeing with me?

"The little girl never spoke, moved, or did anything in anyway to show resistance. So, they gave her the drug and watched for what would happen very easily. They even had gotten themselves five other Coder volunteers to take the drug as well." JJ5 wiped the back of her hand over her mouth and took a deep breath before continuing. "The only one to live was the little girl, and the others got horribly sick and died within hours after receiving the drug. But the after effects of the drug on the girl were great; her strength, speed, and agility increased tenfold, her mental state skyrocketed, and she started to speak like she had her whole life. So the Uppers started giving the shots out to more people, but everyone of the Coders died within hours. That girl was the only one to survive the drug ever, even after all these years and different tests. So, after a few weeks of testing, they let the girl go home, because other than her physical strength, her mental state was just average. They thought that when the girl got older, like mid-life, they could gain living cells of the drug that laid dormant in her body and mutate it. That was the only way they could be able to extract a sample of her adapted Soldier drug, by getting the cells mid-life and she had to be alive or the samples would deteriorate almost immediately after death. I don't know why or how or the other complications, so don't ask."

A loud bang interrupted JJ5's talk and brought everyone's attention, except Coder man, to the front of the room. Z33 took some rectangle box, faced it to a screen, and pressed a button which made the screen fill with black and white Coders trying to break down the first set if bars with a huge pillar of a sort.

"They won't be able to enter that way." Z33 thought aloud as she stared happily and grinned at the screen. "I encrypted the hardest of codes I could do and those bars are made of the strongest metals. They are just giving us more time to plan. Ignore them and continue explaining everything."

Both JJ5 and I sighed at seeing how Z33 gleeful looked when talking about her working on codes. I always wondered how she was so smart, about what she held in that photographic head of hers. But Z33 was one of a kind with some weird hobbies I still wonder about.

But I did wonder why she was here. I mean, I don't want to sound mean but, what was the reason she was here? Maybe she too found out the 'truth' and demanded to team up with JJ5. Oh, I would find out later, so I should shut up and not spoil anything later than needed.

JJ5 looked back at me with a sarcastic 'How did you put up with her?' look that put a true and real smile back on my face. Then I motioned for her to forget about Z33 and continue on with her explanation, though it took her a few seconds to interpret my motions.

"Oh, okay, so before we were interrupted, we were talking about the Soldier drug. Now, before they let that girl just go home, the Uppers had to erase her memory so she couldn't spill any secrets. And they did do just that, but more than they should've done. They had to rework her memory again to give some more back as well and messed up many times before they were satisfied and allowed her to go back home rather begrudgingly." JJ5 turned her calm expression into one very serious and almost scary. "Here is the reason I'm grabbing you to start my rebellion; I don't want them to have your Soldier drug that is living in your body. If they have that drug, the Uppers can rage war with the Reboots and make them absolute first class and Reboots second class, while the rest of us will be their pawns. You die for their selfish wants and desires, and you would get nothing in return."

So that was why I always excelled in physical aspects, and why I had wacky memory problems.

It made sense once I thought about it. The Reboots were the absolute leaders with the Uppers as their confidents. But the Uppers themselves seem like they want to rebel and become the leaders and kick the Reboots out. And then the rest of us were pretty much their slaves for their stupid wants and desires.

I don't know what you all think, but that's what I got out of that explanation. I got the idea that Reboots and Uppers are very selfish and uncaring for anything below them.

I took back the crack notepad and scribbled down a question that still hasn't been explained to me.

_Why did you save that Coder man? What are you going to do now with us? You said something about getting us out if here._

"Yes, I did save Y08, but because I was approached some time ago to save him if I was given the chance." JJ5 shrugged, stood up, and started gathering random things in the room then sat them down in a box on the floor beside me. "The person that asked me is most likely dead now so I could have easily not have gotten him, but the man showed promise with Y08 and so I'll protect him as well as you. Y08 is a part of a different project that I don't even know the fullest details to, so I can't explain it to you yet."

I nodded and watched as she went into a closet to pull out various and common Coder clothing fit for a field agent. When she noticed me staring she gave me a golden and cheeky grin and continued on with her rummaging.

I felt the couch shift slightly as Z33 sat beside me and rested her head on my shoulder and hugged me softly. "When I became an Upper, all I could think about was how I had such a new great life that I couldn't talk myself into loving. It wasn't right for such a big gap in social classes to be so evident."

I nodded sadly and hugged my friend back, accepting the fact that this messed up day has become my life. I would have to go and hide in some criminal world with some random guy while Z33 stayed and not know what would happen to her. I had nothing else to accept anyway.

After a minute of holding my friend closely, we were pulled apart by Y08's low groan as he had finally awoken. He just had to ruin this nice, quiet, and sorrowful interaction of two friends.

"So colorful?" He muttered, still groggily, as he lifted his bandaged hands up, as if he was reaching for the ceiling. "Where am I? Am I dead yet?"

JJ5 walked near Y08 and grabbed a pillow that laid on the ground. "Nope, just the opposite dude, you're screwed over." She told him cheerily as she threw a very fluffy pillow at his face. "I'll explain it again as soon as I get some supplies for K03, she has a long journey to do by herself. And you'll be here a little longer than her so we can make sure you're fully healed, so we have plenty of time. Kay?"

What went through my head at that moment was pretty obvious; where was I going and why did I have to go alone? Y08 looked fine to me, fully healed in my view. Why did i have to go by myself, I could've died sooner than later. I would've still liked to know where I was going as well.

Y08 looked very hesitant as he sat himself self up on his couch, but he nodded none the less. He took the thrown pillow and sat it beside him, all while turning his face toward Z33 and I, and smiled happily as if we were the ones that needed reassuring.

And all the while, I still examined him with my eyes and saw that his wounds still seemed to have almost fully healed and probably would've looked perfectly healthy if it wasn't those bandages covering him head to toe. So the question remained that wouldn't stop plaguing me; why do we have to leave, where am I going, and why do I go alone?

"Here you go." JJ5's voice broke me out of my thoughts and she threw a bundle of clothing at my face. "This clothing has close similarities to the world I'll be sending you to."

Scared, I looked at Z33 and she gave me a reassuring squeeze on my shoulder. "We are sending you to a world that very little Reboots or Field Agents go to because of the very little connection. It's the world I was assigned to back when I was a Code Analyzer. It had so many Anomalies, it's perfect for you to hide in, but it's connection is really hard to keep a hold of."

"But since we have the best Code Analyzer in our arsenal, we can make it look like that world's connection has simply been lost." JJ5 interrupted simply as she wondered around the room. "But in truth, we cut most of the access codes off so that we are the only ones able to work the world. Z33 can easily control the other huge number of Anomalies as well, that is why I've recruited her."

So is that the whole rebellion? Us four against the whole Community? No wait, they are sending us to a different world to protect some stupid drug that was in my body and some reason for Y08. I definitely doubted that we would survive the next week.

Z33 sighed beside me. "I know that look and it tells me your in doubt. We are in a better position than you think, really! We have a whole group of great individuals, and with you and Y08 to back us up, I know we can do this. And my thoughts are always correct."

That didn't answer all my questions, so I took the notepad and wrote a very direct question that I wanted answered.

_How do I go to this world and how do I come back home?_

I showed them the notepad and JJ5 was the one to answer me. "We have taken all connection codes off the world except for three. At any of those three, when we think it would be best for you two to come back and help us, we we will contact you with this." She took what looked like a silver thumbnail and jammed it to the side of my temple. "You two are very dire to give all of us Coders a chance for freedom and choices, more than what you both hold inside of yourselves. We should become our own world and not some home base for just the Reboots and high life for just Uppers. We were given connections to other worlds and everyone should be able to access them."

Ouch, that had hurt a little bit, mostly stung though. And now I had a disk stuck to my temple that made slight buzzing noise. And it's very uncomfortable and didn't feel right at all.

Have I mentioned about how much my life has changed in the last day or so? I have? Oh wow, I should remember a little by more.

I sighed deeply, giving in to their making of a rebellion for a better life for everyone else, yada yada. I mean, all I have to do is hide in some world for some unknown amount of time with a slight possibility that they may lose world connection and leave me there with all those Anomalies. Death was a huge possibility, very big chance I would die, yup.

Sorry that I'm being realistic, people.

And if I do gain the ability to come back home and fight in the rebellion, what would I have to do? Do I fight? Do I hide once again so they don't get this stupid 'Soldier' drug? Is JJ5 just using me for the drug that lay dormant in my body and planned to use it later on?

I was just weighing my options, people, more choices than just one. Give them all a good thought.

But, there was so many questions I felt to put on hold and procrastinate. I thought that I would get to them when they occurred, when I actually had to do something. Right then I felt compelled to just go with all that they are telling me. I'm done with this messed up world, maybe going to another messed up world would give me a better look on this world.

_When do I leave and how do I use this this thing you so happily shoved to my head?_ I wrote down on the notepad and showed them, now bored.

"The metal disk will send electrical waves in the form of speech and give us the ability to tell you when and where to go. We cannot use this very often, or else we can be traced back. And we shall get you out of here as soon as we get you outfitted for the world." Z33 said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Here, I'll braid your hair so it will stay out of your way. Unless you want it chopped off?"

I quickly shook my head in a huge no and turned my body so my back faced her. She can braid my long hair as much as she wants, but she's not cutting a single strand off. I grew that hair to what I thought was a perfect shoulder length.

"Alright." Z33 giggled as she started parting my hair with her nimble and quick fingers.

JJ5 sat down beside me on the arm of the chair and held out a box, with a number of what looked like weapons, in front of me. I looked up at her in confusion and silently asked what I was supposed to do with a tilt of my head.

"These are well known weapons that are used by Field Agents. I know you have great knowledge in weapons, because if I remember correctly, you passed this portion with flying colors because you told everyone it 'intrigued' you."

Of course weapons class intrigued me, but I loved it more. All those different types of weapons and so many different uses for each one just begged me to give it attention. I easily passed that class in all categories; making, wielding, and even written.

I brought my gaze back down to the box she held in front of me. It was only a tiny range of weapons, and not many suited my person very well at all. But I did need something to protect myself and I could easily adjust myself to work around my weaknesses, so I'll just pick the best one for myself.

And as an attack weapon choice, I choose a belt with six double edged daggers. Then dagger arm bands for both my arms, one dagger for each hand, so that meant two, for easy access in time of great need. Daggers were always my weapons of choice back in school. I hoped I had still could use them as well as I did when I was younger, it was only a year, I think.

"Told you that she would chose those, so you didn't have to make her go through those choices." Z33 bragged happily to JJ5 as she slammed the box shut and sat it down by the pile of clothing that lay at our feet. Z33 dropped her finished master piece of my hair and sighed happily as she gazed at her work.

JJ5 put her hands up in mock surrender. "Alright, you win. Now," She said and then turned her bright green eyes at me. "You can't wear a silly dress with cute shoes. That shows you're easy bait and it doesn't hide weapons really well. So I grabbed so many pieces of clothing to see what fit best."

I looked down at the giant like of clothing that almost reached past my knees. Then I turned to look at both of the girl's happy and gleeful expressions that really did scare me.

I gulped and started to sweat a little bit as they both neared me with hungry expressions. I tried to back and run away, but I had no where to run.

"Eep!" I screeched as they both dragged me by my arms to the restroom, happy that they can dress me up like a clay doll. I think I might've cried a little as they pulled. "Elp!" (Help)

And Y08 was no help at all, of course. He laughed so much he clutched his stomach in pain and fell to the ground. He didn't even try to come to my defense, not a single word. He was such a hero. I'm mean, he did get me in that torture situation.

So, I gave him a nice snarl as they shut the door to the restroom, not that he saw it since he was laughing so much.

"What about this?" Z33 asked immediately in the restroom we were in and held up some shirt.

"No, too big. I've been to this world and they don't wear that stuff." JJ5 replied pulling various clothing from her pile.

"This?" Z33 asked once again with a different shirt.

"No, oh damn hell no." JJ5 said as she tore that shirt from her grasp.

"You picked these shirts out!"

"I grabbed all the clothing in this place and didn't check if they were good!"

And may be wondering what I was doing, huh? Well, I sat against the wall, sadly in my under garments now, washing the dried and flaky bold of my skin and then watching them choose my outfit. But, It looked like they were choosing some life changing outfit that would impact everything, and they didn't want my opinion on it either. I guess I had to bad of fashion taste for their liking.

Or maybe it was because I couldn't give one. Couldn't talk, remember, no tongue to speak a language with.

"Here, try this outfit on." Z33 said as a few pieces of clothing flew into my face.

I quickly put the baggy shirt, jeans, and sandals then was immediately yelled at to take it off. Guess they didn't like that outfit, so why did they have to make me out it on?

This fiasco went on for about another half hour, because they both couldn't agree on a outfit, till they seemed happy and satisfied at their compromising outfit. One that was really uncomfortable and not standard for me.

And that outfit, again much to my discomfort, was a light grey off-the-shoulder long sleeve elastic cuff peasant top. I know, it's so long, but that's what it said on the tag. Second, the thin, black pants made moving much easier, but they were very tight and uncomfortable in some certain areas. Then lastly, they gave me dark grey combat boots, the same ones they were using, and they were surprisingly very comfy and I may keep them.

All in all, I thought I looked a mismatched doll that both JJ5 and Z33 somehow found presentable. Great.

Then I hid the wrist daggers under my sleeves, then the dagger belt over my waist and blouse. Finally, I felt somewhat glad that I had something to protect myself with. Now I was ready for whatever the evil Anomalies had to throw at me, somewhat, I thought it would.

JJ5 scrutinized my look up, down, and all around before nodding in finality. I was glad she was done dressing me up, even if I thought the outfit was horrid, I would live.

Z33, on the other hand, puckered her lips, knitted her eyebrows, and scrunched her eyes. She didn't seem fully happy with my look just yet like JJ5 was.

"It's missing an accessory that I think you should have," Z33 pondered as she looked curiously at the pile of clothes. "But I'm not sure what yet."

"Hm, you're right. She is missing an, what I think is vital, accessory." JJ5 agreed as she took another look at me and then at the pile of clothes.

We all looked at the pile of clothing, looking for the last item that seemed so 'vital' for me. I didn't think a piece of clothing would be so important, but I guess it was for them.

And then they jumped and started pulling apart at the pile like some rabid animals. I was getting really scared at the sight of them massacring the poor and defenseless clothes. I hoped that they wouldn't do that to me.

So since they weren't paying any attention on me anymore, I slowly started to back away and try to sneak out. Slowly and quietly opening the door, sliding my body through the crack, then shutting the door with a soft click. A trace smile found it's way to my lips as I turned happily around.

And then I came almost face to face with none other than Coder man, Y08 I mean.

"Looks like you had some fun, raggedy doll." He said as he leaned down to be face to face with me, a laughing smile placed on his face. "I like your new outfit. It looks very mismatched."

Of course it's mismatched, it was a bunch of clothing that they liked and wanted me to wear.

Since I couldn't say anything, or stick my tongue out at him, I stalked away and went to this tiny mini fridge in the corner of the room. I opened it and found some bottles of H2O, a brown colored liquid, plus some more clear liquid that wasn't labeled. I grabbed the H2O and grabbed some granola bar that sat on top of the fridge.

I walked myself to the couch where I sat before and started eating my snack, which felt creepily weird and tasteless since my tongue was a stub. I'm not going I describe it, all I'm saying is that eating would never feel right ever again.

"Hey raggedy, I know they want me to stay here a little longer and send you off very soon, but we should find each other in that world." Y08 said as he planted himself next to me in the couch. "I think having someone familiar would help us actually have a chance to survive. You know, strength in numbers and familiarity."

I pondered this for a few seconds, contemplating his words. Y08 did have a point, we would adjust a little better if we had someone to work it all out. But Y08 just kept bothering me, and practically helped me in losing my tongue, and also, he felt so arrogant that I thought I would take my chances going by myself the whole time.

Mostly my reasoning was him making me lose my tongue. I didn't think I would've ever forgiven him for telling me his 'explanations'.

But, I took the notepad and wrote. _Fine_. Because I knew that this world would be huge and the chance of us finding each other were slim if I didn't try. So, I would let him have that idea that we could meet up somewhere.

"Cool and I even got the map of the world they're taking us to." Y08 said as he tapped his palms together to reveal a map of world 663-74323. "I believe all the connections left up are going to be located in this area here, called the Grandline. I bet we could meet right here in area code 92837-7, since it seems to be in the middle."

I nod simply, putting his idea in the back of my head to forget and continued chewing my food. I didn't need to waste my time remembering him, let alone searching for him, even if it may help in the long run. I or he could still die or get injured and I would have to fix everything. I don't like that idea, so it'll be me and just me.

But I did want that map. So I took the notepad once more and asked, _Can I download that map?_. Having that map would help me figure out where I was and where I should go.

"Sure," He said, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly and held his arms up and his palms facing me. "Hold out your palms."

I did what he said and we connected palms, sending, copying, and storing the map into the chips implanted in out hands. Once we finished I nodded in thanks and looked to the restroom as the door bursted open, almost flying off the hinges.

"This is it!" JJ5 shouted gleefully as she barged out of the restroom holding out a black fedora hat.

"Wait! Let me!" Z33 shouted from behind then came up and grabbed the hat out of JJ5's hand.

Z33 ran toward me and then shoved the hat on. It was shoved so hard that it went down past my eyes and was now considered stuck over my face. So, I thought I was going to be mute and blind, what a plot twist.

I struggled in taking the hat off for a good minute before it finally popped off, no help coming from anyone else. Then I sat it kindly back onto my head and gave the two female Coders a stern eye which made them back a few steps away from me nervously.

Then I sighed and looked at them with a wary look as if to ask, _how do I look?_

"If it's worth anything, I think you look nice, in a dress-up doll way." Y08 offered and we immediately looked at him as if he was an idiot. He immediately turned his attention to a potted flower. "Ah look at this flower, I like this flower."

JJ5 shook her head absentmindedly as she pulls me up from the couch to lead me to the back of the room. "Ignore him, you look better than nice, you look hot."

"More like a cute raggedy doll." Y08 muttered before letting out a yelp of pain because Z33 wacked him on the side of his head. They both glared angrily at each other and started bickering loudly and obnoxiously, almost on the verge of a chaotic fight.

JJ5 ignored them both as she hurriedly guided me to what look like some sort of clear tube that shot down to no where. It was clear, total see through, and took up about half the size of this gigantic room. I don't know why I didn't notice this thing before, it was crazy huge, you could fit a small army in that thing. But she walked just single me inside and then left, shutting the door behind her and trapping me in with no way out. Claustrophobia was becoming a great fear of mine.

"I know this is sudden, but we wasted enough time on having fun." JJ5 smiled kindly behind some metal box with many buttons. "We need to get you out quickly, we need to keep you safe first and foremost."

My nails bit into my palms as I held my composure. The walls around me were unseen, to dark and far away for me to see the end, I started 'quaking' in my boots, you could say. I may have agreed to do this and 'hide and protect' myself, but I didn't like it very much.

Y08 turned away and looked to the screen, watching it blankly, lost in thought. I wondered what he was thinking.

"I'll see you soon! I promise! Just stay alive in that world and all will be good!" Z33 shouted and waved as she stood next to JJ5. She actually looked happy to see me leave, and I didn't know if it was because she wanted me to stay safe or she was glad I was leaving.

But, as soon as that thought passed my mind, I forgot it and turned my attention to JJ5 pressing various buttons, the loud buzzing, and of how light I was beginning to feel. Everything started feel fuzing and vibrate throughout my body like crazy waves, or fast paced thunderstorms that last for days.

And then my vision went blank and I felt as light as air. No ground below me and nothing above, just me suspended on nothing and everything.

Oh wow, this is going to sound more cliche when I say this but, I felt like I was floating on air, then the next second right after the buzzing stopped ringing. It felt very light and cool and peaceful, which was something I haven't felt in so long.

I could no longer see the colorful lounge, but when I regained my sight, I did see light blue all around and a blinding light in the middle. I had to close and cover my eyes just to stop the pain behind my eyelids. The pain was overwhelming and hard to block out, even with my fists covering my thin eyelids.

I curled into a ball as I automatically felt like I was falling and hurtling down somewhere, which after a moment of thinking, I actually was. The lightness I felt was me in the air, and the peacefulness and quiet was because there was nothing around me.

Right, I was dead already and I never got to see the world yet. Haha, cliche again. Right.

(O.O)

**Comments on what I need to fix is loved! Seriously, I believe my grammar is pretty bad in this chapter, but I don't know where, so tell me! I want to fix it! **

**And also...**

**I'm going to love writing the next chapter!**

**Till next week, adios!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally! After almost 40 pages if non-One Piece, I finally have shoved her into the world! (Quite literally.) I should say that I'm sorry for the very long beginning (36 lovely pages), but I'm not since I made up the world and you need to know it.**

**I will never own One Piece- I'm just too poor to be able to buy it.**

3rd P.O.V - some months ago

_Y08 stood behind a light post, staring at a young Coder girl who was speaking to her tablet and drinking some H2O peacefully. Her white hair was wrapped into a lazily loose bun and the clothes she wore resembled something to a nightgown, but Y08 still watched her as if she was the most beautiful thing in the world. _

_"You really need to learn how to hide better." L21's voice whispered into Y08's ear, causing Y08 to jump in panic and fear. _

_L21 chuckled as he leaned himself on the pole, looking at the area where Y08 was just staring off at. He then put a hand to his head and laughed even louder as he figured that all he was staring at was a simple Coder girl on her day off from work._

_L21 elbowed an embarrassed Y08 playfully and spoke, dramatically reaching his arms out towards the girl. "Why don't you actually go up and talk to her? It would be better than watching her longingly from afar."_

_Y08 replied with a shake of his head and started fooling around with his sleeves nervously. "It wouldn't really matter anyway, rules are rules, we wouldn't ever get the chance. And that's if she actually likes me at all."_

_This was very true, at age 21, only some Coders get paired up with a significant other. It was only because they were thought as more like 'important colleagues' that could work to improve their field of work, and that was it. Unless you were a Field Agent, they were always paired up to hide the fact that the female Field Agents had children with Codes of a different world._

_L21 didn't respond, and not out of realization that Y08 never had a chance, but out of humor. He patted Y08's back and started to walk across the street to the girl. "Hello, miss! This man here has-" He shouted before Y08 ran up behind him, covered L21's mouth, and dragged him away, all while trying to hide his face from the Coder girl. And this caused quite a scene since they both struggled with each other._

_The Coder girl looked up from her tablet and toward the commotion, not even she could miss this ruckus. She tilted her head in confusion before calling out, "You're going to get hit by a vehicle like that!"_

_"Sorry about that!" Y08 apologized as he finally subdued L21 and start dragging him away. "This Coder here just likes to stand in the middle of the street for fun!"_

_The Coder girl tilted her head to the other side before she just replied with a shrug and returned herself to the tablet, seemingly forgetting those two ever existed. She didn't really care at the moment, she was too into the conversation with her tablet, and no cars were in sight to hit the two Coders on the street._

_"Seriously!" Y08 practically whispered loudly after he finally pushed L21 back to the other side of the street. "We both know I'll never have a chance with her!"_

_"Seriously, I don't care." L21 replied as he crossed his arms over his chest and stared defiantly at Y08, even though a grown Coder man like him shouldn't being staring defiantly._

_Y08 tried to stare back in anger, and held his gaze for a good minute before he sighed defeated, closed his eyes, and turned away to look back at the girl. _

_L21 grinned widely as he leaned himself on the pole, opposite side of Y08. "Alright, well if you don't want to actually try, how 'bout you tell me about this girl you so fondly stalk?" He stroked his shadow of a beard almost thoughtfully. "You must really like stalking, either that or you're, wait no, you're just a stalker."_

_"Shut up!" Y08 said as he blushed a deep and dark shade of grey. "I'm not a stalker."_

_"Ha, sure you're not. Now tell me about this little lady." L21 patted Y08's back playfully._

_Y08 looked down to the ground, no longer looking at the girl from afar. He kicked up some dirt, rub his hand through his white hair, and contemplated on if he should tell L21 anything about this girl. They had only known each other for about a month, and they have only seen each other a handful of times in that month._

_L21 sighed heavily, "Okay, let's start with the basics. Like her name, what does she do, and what's she like."_

_Y08 also sighed heavily, then leaned his head on the chilling pole and started up his staring once again. "Her name is K03 and she works as a Code Analyzer just like us."_

_L21 hid his devious smile and laugh by pretending to stroke his beard as if this conversation was purely interesting. "Go on."_

_"She's a little ditsy, but very sure of herself when she needs to be. She's kind, but strong when someone messes with her. She's very lazy and forgetful, but she's true to everything she does, sometimes." Y08 rubbed his neck and turned his head away, very embarrassed at what he was saying. "I should stop talking now."_

_L21 couldn't hold in his laugh any longer. He giggled like a madman while trying to speak. "N-no, puh-le-lease keep tal-talking." He said between talking his knee-slapping laughs._

_Y08's cheeks grew even more grey as he groaned lowly and walked away grumpily as L21 kept on laughing. He had had enough of this day, even though it just started._

_(O.O)_

Ko3's P.O.V

As I fell through the air toward my death, I couldn't help but feel annoyed. I was so far beyond scared and confused that those emotions just became nothing, or something less than nothing, I couldn't quite be sure. How many emotions had I gone through in the past day? To much work, let's just say it was a lot and I don't feel like figuring out all the emotions.

JJ5 and Z33 better have not known I was to be falling, in the air, to become splatter on the pavement, because I was literally a couple thousands of feet in the air at least. Well look at their plans blow up in front of them; they were supposed to save me, not let me die by their hands.

So, anyway, plummeting to my death just wasn't interesting right now. I was probably going to magically survive somehow because of some prince on a flying dragon. I know It'll be that cliche type deal that I always see in the screens. Right.

Well, I did see dragons and people training with them, but not riding them in any way. And it probably would've been really weird and it might've felt weird sitting on them, or uncomfortable. So no to the princes flying on fire breathing dragons scenario.

Or maybe I could've died, that was always an option and another cliche idea that could all of a sudden happen to me. I couldn't get any of my own originality in my life anymore, or normalcy. But hey, if I died, I wouldn't have to worry about my new and messed up life anymore.

But then I bet JJ5 would bring me back to life somehow and kill me all over again. Maybe Z33 might just help and find the cute for death, just for me to die again.

What was I saying again? Dang, I forgot, stupid brain forgetting what I was thinking about.

Well, I'll just go back to falling through the air, I remember that at least.

Well, falling through the air felt very light, windy, and crazy all wrapped up into one bundle. It probably would've been less scary if I had my eyes open and I could tell which way was up or down, but the bright light of this world's sun blinded me horribly. Oh, now my eyes were stinging irritably and made tears form in the corners of my eyes.

Oh wait, now I remembered that I was thinking about just letting myself die. And then someone would miraculously bring me back. There we go, I actually remembered quickly this time.

The wind rushed around me and almost cradled me like a little baby being put to sleep. It actually felt very nice and cool against my skin and it really wanted made me want to fall asleep before I died. It wouldn't be that hard, really, just close my eyes and let the darkness consume and comfort me. I probably wouldn't have to feel a thing.

And I was thinking about death again, great. This might make a pessimistic person now, doesn't it? But hey, I did think it was a lot better than slowly be tortured or something like that in this world. Falling and having a quick death would be an easy way out, without all the hassle. So there's my optimistic self.

And maybe, just maybe, I could be more free in death. See, more optimism.

So I decided to get a good nap in before I died. I curled tighter in a ball and pulled my balled up fists to my eyes to block out the brightness, which worked well enough, and tried to sleep.

But before I could really go to sleep, some burning heat engulfed me and pulled me into its grasp, like a person would do, which was really creepy at first. It felt like fire, like it was trying to burn me.

But yet, it doesn't. It wasn't.

I pulled my hands away from my face and I jerked my eyes open in shock. I frailed and sputtered around helplessly, going no where but down through the engulfing fire. Flames in the color of red, orange, and white cocooned me and left no way out.

Then I felt myself fall even faster to the ground if it was even possible. "Ahh!" I screamed wildly as I tried to wipe the flames away from me.

But the flames wouldn't wipe away like I wanted, they actually came closer and formed more solid as the ground began to feel very close. I began to feel very claustrophobic in the burning confined space.

And then, in an instant, everything lightened as I found that the wind had stopped blowing, the flames disappeared from around me, and I found myself in some strong pair of arms. I guess cliches could happen like this, because I was in some seriously strong guy's arms. So his face shouldn't be as bad looking either if this was a true cliche.

"Are you alright miss?" My savior asked me. I looked up to see a smiling freckled face man with some long black hair and his wide orange type hat that covered his eyes and made them look very dark in this very bright world.

I ignored his question, instead I lifted up my hands to feel some of his hair curiously and wondrously. He was the first person I've ever met outside my world without all the standard colors or the standard colors surrounding everything, I had to see if their hair felt different.

And it did, it really did, his hair felt thicker and heavier between my fingers. And his skin felt unusually tighter and more ruff than I'm used to. And if my current theories are correct, than that would mean that many people in this world would feel this way, but I didn't know for sure quite yet.

The man gave me an amused and quizzical look as he continued to watch me feel his hair and skin. "You seem alright, so I guess I'll just set you down and be on my way. Don't go falling through the sky again, you hear me?" He said as he tried to put me down on the ground.

But, I didn't want to be out down and let myself go onto the ground, I squealed like a mouse, hurriedly wrapped my arms around his neck, and gripped for dear life. That ground definitely did not look safe at all, so in bit going to trust it.

Then, since I was practically hitched over his shoulder and he didn't know what to do about it, I took a moment and looked at the ground again that laid before me in all it's brown-orange glory. It looked very loose and fragile as the wind blew at the man's feet. The ground, to me, even though this man and the people mingling around seemed fine walking, seemed to fall apart. Now you see my hesitance to touch the ground.

Another thing I was just realizing about this world as well; it was freakishly hot. I didn't realize it at first, but after getting over my initial shock, I began to feel the sun's rays start to sting my exposed, pale, white skin. I was very glad I didn't have that much skin exposed.

I should start thinking a little better and not jump from one thing to another, right.

"Hey, it's alright, you're not going to get hurt when I put you down." The man tried to comfort me pitifully and force my death grip off him.

I ignored his comment but loosened my grip slightly on his neck so I hold myself up and look at my surroundings because I was now curious of where I was. The sky above was a clear blue, and the ground, again, was fragile looking. I think the term was 'desert' in which the area I was at. I vaguely remember this in school, I think.

The people around us wore clothing that looked like thin blankets and covered almost every inch of their bodies, and some of the people wore weird and bright jewelry and shouted out to random people walking by, they must've been vendors of some sort.

So that must've meant I was in a a market street?

"Woh," I said in a state of trance and unconsciously pinched my nails in the man's skin. I couldn't believe all the different colors and people I was seeing.

But then, in my own lack of awareness, the man plucked me from his shoulders and pulled me down to the ground. When I had hit the ground, I tried to stand up own my own and run away. But I kept shifting around in place because of the shifty ground. The man had to grab my arms and hold me me steady until I finally had my footing.

"Anchs," I said but then I covered my mouth and turned away in embarrassment as I had forgot that I didn't have a tongue to functionally speak with. Then some very overdue and late tears started to stream down my face out if the blue and at the worst of times when I'm supposed to look tough.

"Hey, it's alright," The man soothed me and wiped a tear away from my eyes. "I'm Ace and I'm about to head to that restaurant to grab a bite and gather some information I need. You look like you need a drink of water, let's go get you a drink of water."

This 'Ace' then guided me slowly away, pushing me toward the restaurant he had motioned just seconds before where I can get this 'water'. This man now seemed very 'friendly', I thought Codes would be harsh and hostile, but I couldn't get a negative feel from this Code guy.

And he didn't ask me for my name or mention a thought on how I couldn't speak well, whether he knew I didn't have a tongue or not.

But maybe it was an act, and maybe he was going to do the things that the grosser looking Restricteds do to women. I didn't want that to happen to me, not at all, I would've rather died.

I pulled away from Ace, pulled out my daggers from my wrist, and got into a low fighting stance ready to strike. I watched him as he calmly lifted his hands in caution and gave me a warning stare down to not try anything stupid. He may have looked strong, but I could use my tiny body and him underestimating me to an advantage.

"I wouldn't try anything like that girl," Ace said as he smiled carefully then walked towards me, not even showing any fear. "You won't be able to hurt me with those things. I suggest you just come to the restaurant with me and let me help you out, you don't seem to be from here."

He knows I'm not from this world! My cover was blown! What could I do? I couldn't just tell him anything, I had nothing to tell him with. And charades was out of the question because I'll start looking like an idiot out in the open. I didn't think these people knew charades.

I hesitantly took a step back and moved my gaze from side to side looking for an escape. But I found none as a crowd of people started to form, curious on what was happening here and why I was thinking of attacking a bigger and stronger person. But I didn't want to fight, I just wanted to know where to go and what to do.

"I'm not going to hurt you, okay?" He told me as he stood in front if me with and outstretched and offering.

It was hard to resist his offer for help, I did know nothing if where I was. Well, I could look at the map I downloaded earlier, but that gives me nothing on these peoples culture and niche.

I bit my lip uncertainly and loosened my hold on my weapons and slowly put them away. I was careful to not fully let my guard down, I wasn't that much of an idiot.

Ace breathed out a sigh as I put one of my daggers away and took his hand. He pulled me forward then turned and started walking us through the crowd around us. They all back away in their slight dazes, very unsure of what they should do in this situation of watching a girl like me being allowing myself to be taken somewhere with this guy. Some of them were also probably thinking of helping me, but that was a long shot, because who would care about me?

After a minute of him pulling me forward and navigating through the crowd, we had finally made it out if that curious group of watchers. Then he fully let go of my hand to let walk by myself beside him, or try and run away. I doubt he would try again to help me if I ran away, so I better be good.

"Do you have a name I could call you?" Ace asked me while we were walking.

I shrugged my shoulders and nodded. My name was a little different from his, but it was good enough.

"Can you speak?"

I shook my head in no, but I didn't show him a reason why.

Ace kept looking straight ahead and didn't ask me anymore questions after that. I guess he doesn't want to know my name; that or he didn't have a stylus and notepad.

When we got to the restaurant, he immediately sought out the head person and shot over to the counter where the boss worked. I followed quietly and sat down beside him as he ordered himself some food and asked a few questions in between.

"And get this girl a water please." Ace said motioning to me. The chef man nodded and placed a glass if water in front of me then simply started to cook his food.

"Alright, anything else?" The chef asked kindly at Ace.

I cautiously picked up the glass of 'water' and slowly started to drink it, careful for whatever poison that could be in it. But it tasted just like H2O, except it had a some tang of something sour, like metal.

But I didn't care at that little metal taste, I chug about half of that water before sitting back down on the table. I got a weird look from the chef and some people around me, but I still didn't care. Why they stare must be because, well, I didn't know at that moment.

"Yes, there is something." Ace said with a smirk. "I'm looking for two people; the first one I'm trying trying to find this one guy right here in Alabasta, and I'm wondering if you've seen him around." He held up a picture of a slightly ragged, dirty man holding a pitchfork that donned a tight black hat with a picture of animal or insect of sorts on the front.

The chef placed Ace's food in front of him, Ace immediately started eating, before taking a look at the picture held out. He then nodded in confirmation as he started to stack some plates.

"Yup, I believe he lives in the badlands with his two sons. Though, that's all I know. Now, what abou-" The chef stopped what he was doing because Ace's went smack down on his plate, making him look like he died but, it also did look like he was going to continue to eat because he still head up his fork in the air.

I looked at the chef curiously as he gaped at the dead Ace before him. I tapped the chef on his hand softly which made him jerk back away in panic. Then he looked at me with slightly wide eyes and a agape mouth, which made me lower my eyes in question to Ace. I was silently asking him if he was dead, which the chef was poorly interpreting.

But Ace must've died, even without the chef's confirmation, because in the next second I was pushed out of my seat and shoved back away from while I heard about some strawberry spider killing him.

I also heard it was contagious as well, so I may have caught it as well. And when the people heard that and that I came in with him, they all quickly backed away from in fear and wonder if I'll drop dead soon.

I let out a huge huff and crossed my arms over my chest. I wasn't even here for five minutes and this happened. I had the worst luck even in a different world.

The Codes here gave me such hope this world's humanity it was special. No wonder this world was called a criminal world, they took no care for it's inhabitants. But, the same kinda went for my world as well because of the imbecilic Restricteds. That was totally different case, right.

But hey, he may not be dead, as I could see a slight motion coming from his chest; he could be breathing. Maybe he was just dying slowly and I should go help him before he did die. But I didn't have any Medical experience, I would probably kill if I tried to help.

I then wondered if his death will be stuck in my consciousness for the rest of my life and plague me with quilt. It really depended, I didn't know him that well, but he did save me from falling and got me a glass of water. I was about 50/50 in this decision of guilt.

Just as I was about to sneak away and try to burn myself out in the scorching sun, Ace shot up with an half-asleep daze look. That proved that he wasn't dead, he was probably knocked out from some poison or something? At that moment, I had no clue.

He looked around the restaurant with food literally splattered all over his face, and I was pretty sure he forgot where he was.

I face palmed myself on the face, of course, very annoyed at both myself and the Code Ace. I really should have chosen then to run away and find somewhere else to go. This Code was no help other than he somehow saved me from falling, the engulfing fire, then pitying me and giving me some 'water'.

Then, when a female Code got over her shock, she asked him if he was alright. Ace just glanced at the lady before lifting up her skirt and wiping his face with it. I face-palmed again as I watched him act so rude. And then I face-palmed even harder again because I actually was that gullible in trusting him, I had thought he was just a little bit nicer than this. My face was probably glowing grey now from all the smacks I have administered to myself in the past thirty seconds.

But I could always be wrong and judge a book too much by its cover, much to my chagrin.

Ace turned his attention back to the chef and, most importantly, his food. "Ah, sorry about that, I fell asleep."

Everyone that had gathered in the crowd shot out in astonishment, all shouting, "You were asleep!" But Ace pretty much ignored them and continued eating his food.

I groaned, now very annoyed, and sat back down beside him. This was where my glass of cool and refreshing H2O 'water' sat nice and chilled, I couldn't resist sitting back down.

"But that doesn't make sense! You were in the middle of a conversation." One man said, which I very much agreed with, who would fall asleep so abruptly like that?

"And now you're acting like nothing happened!" Another guy beside him shouted out, and again I agree with him.

But this is what go me mad. He turned to the Codes with his mouth full of food and spoke, "Jeez, what's all the commotion about?"

That's when I snapped and smacked him upside the head, which I doubt he was expecting at all from me. I crossed my arms and watched as his head went _smack_ off the counter.

He lifted his head off the table and started rubbing the front of the head, surprisingly smiling and laughing a little, which had irked me.

"You have some hit." He said cheekily at me. "I guess I shouldn't have judged you on your looks, you're kind of strong."

I dropped my head down in immediate sadness, as he hurt my feeling saying that I was 'kind of' strong. Even a slight grey cloud accompanied the air above my head. I had thought that I was strong since I had the ability to shove his head off the counter and crack a little.

Ace laughed happily and patted my back. "Sorry, didn't me to discouraged you or anything!" This only made my head hang farther down and the cloud above to darken.

Ace sighed and turned once again to the chef to speak with, this time about the other guy he was looking for. I heard a shuffle of paper slam on the counter as Ace spoke again.

"Anyway, I'm also looking for this pirate as well, he's a pirate and my little brother."

My head shot up at the word 'brother'. It was a word rarely used in my word and is almost considered as treason if said in the wrong way. In my old world, we just said 'sibling' if we had any. But in this world, I guess saying 'brother' is perfectly fine and I just got too jumpy. I really should've just thrown all that I've known about my old world and just go along with this one's, it'll make everything better, I hope.

"Nope, I haven't seem him around, sorry." The chef said as he cleaned some of the plates.

I leaned over curiously and looked at the smiling kid on the yellowing 'wanted' paper. His most striking features included a straw hat, a scar under his left eye, and a very wide smile. Under his picture, in the letters of a common worlds writings called ramonji, I think, and it said **Monkey D. Luffy** in bold letters.

I looked back at Ace and compared the two brothers. The only thing Ace and this Monkey D. Luffy shared was the color of their black hair, I can't see anything other similarities, only differences, between them.

And also, I may not be the smartest, but I was pretty sure when a piece of paper says 'Wanted- Dead or Alive' means that this happy dude was a criminal on the loose. Why would Ace look for his criminal brother? Maybe to catch him, or save him, or something.

If I had a sibling that was a criminal, I would turn him in for the good of the Community. But that was when I knew who to trust and follow diligently. I had no idea who to trust anymore, other than myself and maybe Z33 or JJ5.

"Well, you two got some serious nerve to be eating in a place like this." A ruff and cold voice sounded out loudly behind us, which was actually him calling out to both me and Ace. "Even for a division Commander of the White Beard pirates, Portgas D. Ace. And I may not know you're name, but I know who you work for, you like to call yourselves 'Agents', don't you."

I'm was pretty sure that the last part was directed towards me, since I could literally feel this man's stare on me. And I was definitely sure it was me because he mentioned Agents, as in Field Agents from my world. Good to know I was popular around here for no good reason.

But what was a 'Pirate'? Was it a group of some sort? Was it a bad or good group? And if that voice said he was division commander, he must pretty good to be this 'Pirate'.

I know what your thinking people, okay. But, I had just got into this world, I wouldn't know all these new vocabulary words right away. At that moment, I didn't know a pirate was a criminal that liked collecting treasure yet. Give me some time, and however slow I may be, I would figure most things out.

I gripped my seat and stared at the counter, unable to figure out what to do and I was so confused, then add some fear. My breathing started to become shallow and uneven as my heart started beating rapidly trying to break through my ribcage.

But I couldn't let myself go that quickly. I had a chance to throw my old self away and make a new one now. I shouldn't let this go to waste.

I fixed my hat on my head and turned my head to give a smirk to Ace. I don't know what I was telling him, so I'll let him make his own assumption.

Ace grinned wickedly as he picked his teeth, the chef's eyes grew in fear then he yelled out some shocked words, and I swiveled my body around to get a good look at the guy that accused us. I was careful to shade my face with my fedora hat, I didn't want to be that recognizable, I could've probably have got away by being mistaken for these Agents.

At first glance, he reminded me heavily of smoke. He had two cigars in his mouth and a band of cigars on his left arm, grey-white hair, pale skin, white jacket with dark colored fur rimming it. Yes, he reminded me of smoke.

"I'm curious, what's a big-shot pirate and a young Agent girl doing in this country?" The Smoker man asked us coldly.

Ace took a sip of his drink calmly and sat it back down before turning around spoke confidently with some slight arrogance. "I'm looking for someone; my little brother."

"And what about you? I usually see your white kind in big destructive groups, messing with important business." Smoker man nudged his chin at me. "Where are the rest of you?"

I about laughed at that. Yes, how would you like me to explain my reasoning for being here? I'm from another world and I fell from the sky, now I'm here. And also, I had no tongue, how would you like me to tell you from across the room?

So instead of laughing, I smiled widely like the Code in the poster and shook my head. Then I put a finger up to my lips and made a mock 'shh' sound; it was hard to do without a tongue.

"Are you mocking me girl?" Smoker man asked me very sternly and disgusted. Like that was going to get me to tremble in my boots. What was he? A Regulator, or maybe even a Reboot? Pretty sure he wasn't either of them, though he could pass as a Coder if his skin went a little whiter. Oh, I like my new confidence, I wonder if it's an adrenaline rush. "You and your people give real Agents a bad name."

Ouch, that really hurt my feelings. I'm not a Field Agent, so it's not my fault that someone else ruins your happiness.

I shook my head happily with my wide grin still in place. I crossed my arms defiantly and it soon turned into a staring contest between me with Ace verses Smoker man.

"Well, what do you want with me this time, Captain?" Ace said tipping his grinning face up.

"I would like you two to come quietly with me." Captain Smoker man said.

I shook my head happily; This man must've been a Regulator of this world, but I'm not a guilty person in this world yet so he doesn't have to attack me yet. Please note that I said yet, twice.

And this must've meant that Ace was a criminal in this world, but he didn't seem mean. I wondered what he did to make a Regulator mad. Should I have considered him a friend yet? I don't know what qualifies that.

"No thanks, I think I'll pass." Ace said, leaning back against the counter and I nodded my head in agreement. I don't know why, but I'll consider this Code my formed for the time being.

"I figured you say that." Captain Smoker man sighed heavily. "I'm here in Alabasta looking for another pirate at the moment. To be honest, have no real interest in capturing either one of you right now."

"Then just look the other way." Ace sad and I nodded my head in agreement. It's sad that I'm already labeled a criminal here. I had so much to look forward to.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Captain Smoker man said as he pulled his arm back and turned into light grey smoke. "As long as I'm a Marine and two are both wanted criminals."

My eyes widened on shock as I saw his arm become pure smoke. How could someone do that? It was impossible, and even I knew that it was impossible to change a persons physical property like that so easily. I really wished I knew more about this world rather than just nothing.

I shook off my shock and leaned forward on my chair and brought out my wrist daggers, ready to fight along side Ace who was also readying himself a fight. If I was going to be labeled a bad person, I might as well become one and go down with a fight.

"That's not a good reason, now is it?" Ace said in a lower and more devious voice than ever before, "How about I give you one."

I was just about to throw my dagger a the Captain Smoker man when a object come in through the front door and bust into the back of Smoker's back.

Smoker flew through the air with a cry then body slammed an equally surprised Ace and sent both themselves through the wall of the restaurant. Or more like the walls of many buildings, just to clarify the destruction. I had just backed away just in time to miss being in that painful embrace, which was really lucky because I probably would've died.

I coughed heavily, took off my hat, and waved it around in front of myself to clear the dust and dirt. A loud, arrogant, laughed penetrated the air, though, and it really confused me. Who would life at a time like this, well, it was just a clear few steps away from me. And after I finally cleared it away, and out my hat back on my head, I saw a very familiar face that belonged to the laugh.

It was none other than, um, I forgot.

I thought I had knew who he was, I really did, but his name and reason for knowing him just slipped my mind. His goofy smile, the straw hat, and scar under his eye were the eye catchers that I definitely knew, but where had I seen them before?

"Now I can eat! Finally, I'm starving! I thought I was going to die!" The goofy kid cheered loudly before he shot himself in the seat right behind to me holding a knife and spoon singing about food. "Give me food, come on."

Both me and the chef stared at the kid in slight shock, but the chef was also sweating a little bit in fear. We both watched him as he clanged his silverware together with a wide, opened mouth, smile.

I looked at the chef and motioned to him to get the food for the kid immediately. The chef quickly shuffled some food around for the guy to eat, pretty sure he was kind of scared to death of this scrawny kid. Anyone that could shoot two people through a number of walls was not a person to mess with, even if he looked like an idiot.

Oh wait! Now I remembered! He was Ace's younger brother I saw on that Wanted poster. But his name still escaped me. I think it had something to do with an animal and Lucy?

(O.O)

**How was that? Good? Bad? Am I over narrating or underrating? You should tell me!**

**And also, I must thank you for staying with the story this long for it to actually begin! I wanted it to be shorter, but all I had were ideas that wanted to come out!**

**Sorry for the late update, but family called and I love them more. (No offense.) I'll update next Friday because I have a new idea on a new fanfiction on Fairytail and some others that I wanna post.**


End file.
